BrambleClan Story
by Soulfire1123
Summary: Ever since Sandpaw, Redpaw, Icepaw, Soulpaw, and Shadowpaw were kits, their life has been troublesome. Their mother died when they were born, their leader was brutally murdered, and they were banished from their adopted clan, BloodClan. Now they seek freedom from the evil clutches of their new leader. Will they ever find it?
1. The Beginning

**BrambleClan Story EP. 1- The Beginning**

The contractions were getting more frequent, and starting to hurt more. Maybe running off with that tom wasn't such a good idea, but it was too late for Bella to think about that. She was about to give birth to kits, and from what it looked like, a lot of them. She knew she could't go back to her safe, warm bed or the upwalker who cared for her. Somehow, the handsome tom convinced Bella to come to the forest and live with him. When she told him that she might be having kits soon, he abandoned her. Now she is alone in the forest, hopelessly starving and about to give birth.

Then came a strong contraction. Bella yowled so loud, she thought the whole forest could hear her. Her heart beat faster and faster until she thought she could'nt take it anymore. Her breathing quickened and vision blurred. Bella could see just enough to find five kits scrambling to find her belly. She was so happy, but felt like she was slowly wasting away, like a tree dies from a long period of drought. Why was this happening? Did this always happen when you bore kits? There were so many questions and a very limited time to answer them. Bella had heard stories about what happened whe you died, but were they really true? Sadly, she had no time to think about it.

Death by childbirth is a strange thing, and in Bella's case, her five tiny kits would have never survived it it wasn't for BloodClan. I'm sure that you, reader, have heard many tales of the rutheless and vicious BloodClan. They had very strict rules which stated that if you could not survive on your own, you could not survive with BloodClan. This was the primitive, more unsettled BloodClan than the one that took in the five newly-orphaned kits and raised them as their own.

After many moons, the disbanded cats of BloodClan found themselves back together, but with a different attitude. They were shocked after whitnessing the horrible yet neccesary murder of their late leader, Scrouge, and decided that they were better off alone than live under such horrible conditions. BloodClan has kept some of their vicious ways, but only to a certain extent. Now they can actually be considered a "clan". They believed in StarClan, had medicine cats, a formal leader and deputy, and actually took care of the sick and old. The only problem was getting the other clans to beilieve that they have changed.

The one who found the orphaned kits and their dead mother was Foxtail, a rusty orange-brown cat with black ears, a black face, black paws, a black tail-tip, and a white belly. At first he didn't know what to do when he saw them, but these kits were something special. There was a shadow-gray one, a sandy orange one with blood red stripes, a pure white one, a sandy orange one with slightly darker stripes, and another sandy orange one with slightly darker stripes, but this one was strange. It had wings!

"How could that be possible Foxtail? I think you have bees in your brain", bellowed the BloodClan leader, Blackstar. Whe Foxtail explaind the situation tho their leader,

"It is possible!", Foxtail meowed, "If you would come with, I can show you. They might not have much time left, they could die out there. You have to save them."

"_I _don't have to do anything! Now get out of my den before I claw off those black ears of yours." Groaning, Foxtail did as was told. Apparently someone had been listening.

"I'll come with you", mewed a quiet voice from outside the leader's den. Foxtail turned to see Honeypaw, his apprentice. How long was she listening? Slightly annoyed, Foxtail motioned for her to come along. When the two made to to the kits, they were barely moving. All exept the kit with wings. Her eyes were already open and she was milling around the general area, like a normal kit does.

"It's a newborn! How is this possible?" Foxtail padded over to the winged kit and it playfully batted at his whiskers.

"I've heard about this. I thought it was just a nursery story but I guess it's actually true", Honeypaw said while sniffing the four other kits.

"Who told you?"

"My mother", Honeypaw mewed, "before she..." Honeypaw did not want to be reminded of her mother's horrid death. "She said she heard it from our medicine cat, Mapleleaf." Mapleleaf was BloodClan's medicine cat until she became to old and incoherent to heal her fellow clanmates.

The story went like this: When BloodClan is under rule of a cruel leader, four cats chosen by StarClan will save the forest from bloodshed. At the time, Honeypaw was too young to understand what all this meant. To Foxtail, it sounded like a prophecy.

"Honeypaw, go get Thunderfoot. I'll stay here with the kits." Doing as was told of her, Honeypaw dashed off to find Thunderfoot. Thunderfoot was the clan's medicine cat who could run like the wind, hence his name. The kits were safely brought back to the camp and were put under the care of an already-nursing queen. The kits were named; the shadow gray tom was Shadowkit, the orange-and-blood red tom was Redkit, the orange-and-oranger tom was Sandkit, the pure white she-kit was Icekit, and the winged kit was Soulkit.

Six moons later, the five young cats started their apprenticeships. All but Soulkit, now Soulpaw, were to be warriors. Soulpaw, because of her divine properties, was influenced to become Thunderfoot's apprentice. All was good, the food was plentiful, the cats were healthy and happy until the Great Rat Infestation.

The Great Rat Infestation happend when Sandpaw got in a scuff with a rat. This rat basically had some sort of cult following because after Sandpaw made it back to camp, it was filled with squeaking black rodents. Three cats were killed, two warriors and BloodClan's leader, Blackstar. All cats of the clan mourned his death, except for his deputy, Spottedpelt.


	2. The Ceremony

**BrambleClan Story EP. 2- The Ceremony**

The question that was on everyone's mind was why wasn't Spottedplet showing any sadness? Maybe it was because he found himself too much of a warrior to be sad. While everyone else mourned, Soulpaw and Sandpaw were huddeled together in the apprentices' den.

"Sandpaw, I'm scared", Soulpaw said trembling. Anyone would be slightly mortified when whitnessing the brutal murder of their leader, but Soulpaw more so. "We have to tell someone, he might kill us too!" Sandpaw comforted his sister. The real reason why Spottedpelt wasn't mourning Blackstar was because he was his murderer. The two had saw him do it in the withring mass of rodents and cats. Spottedpelt had shot them a menacing glance and the siblings looked away like nothing had happened, but something did happen.

Everyone had known Spottedpelt to be just a little power-hungry, but no one knew he would go to the extent of killing his own leader. I'm sure that you, reader, have at least read the first section of the warriors books (up to New Prophecy). If you have, you know that there was a very power-hungry cat named Tigerstar who would do anything to have power. We can compare Spottedpelt, now Spotted_star_, to Tigerstar.

Days passed, and the weight of keeping the horrid secret was coming down harder and harder on Soulpaw and Sandpaw until the couldn't bear it anymore.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey come together for a BloodClan meeting", Spottedstar yowled from the top of the ledge. Obidently, all cats came out of their dens. Redstripe was excitedly pacing around at the base of the ledge. What was going on?

"I have called you here today to whitness one of our very own apprentices become a warrior!" Everyone growled and hissed their disagreements.

"Impossible!"

"He's too young!"

"What are you thinking?"

"_Everyone shut up!"_, Spottrdstar hissed, and gradually everyone calmed down. "This is _my _clan now, and you go by _my _rules. We also need to make some changes." How could Spottedstar make Redpaw a warrior? He was barely seven moons old!

"Soulpaw, we have to do something!"

"Like what?"

"We _have _to tell!"

"If anyone has any objections, speak up now!", Spottedstar growled.

"Sandpaw-" Soulpaw tried to stop her brother from saying anything, but to her dismay it didn't work.

"I do", Sandpaw said triumphantly.

"Come up here then, little rat", Spottedstar sneered. Sandpaw struggled up the steep ledge and was gasping for breath whe he got up there.

"I... have something... to say." Sandpaw struggled to get the right words, but soon found them. "I know no one will believe me but-" Sandpaw stopped when he saw Soulpaw crying in the crowd. Sandpaw gulped. "Spottedstar, your _'honorable'_ leader, was Blackstar's killer!" Eyes opened wide, jaws dropped, and cats hissed.

"You have no proof!", Spottedstar yelled.

"He does!" everyone turned to see Soulpaw, wings fluffed out in annoyance. "I saw you do it too!"

"Us too!" Everyone turned to see Icepaw and Shadowpaw huddled together. Now the clan was beginning to believe it and started yowling insults at Spottedstar, too rude to repeat. Redpaw, now Redstripe stood by his leader and supported him. How could he?

Redstripe shared the same aspirations as Spottedstar. He heard nursery stories of what the old BloodClan was like, and loved it. The other kits thought it was terrible, but Redstripe loved the idea of killing. Was he in on Blackstar's murder too? Before the four siblings had any time to think about it, Spottedstar yowled.

"I'm not going to let four orphaned little rats to ruin me! Now, _GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!_" Terrified, Sandpaw looked at Redstripe who was emotionless. Claws unsheathed, Spottedstar raked across Sandpaw's tail. He half slid, half fell down the ledge and raced out of BloodClan's camp. Shadowpaw, Icepaw, and Soulpaw followed him out. They had just been _banished _form BloodClan, and were now on their own.


	3. On Our Own

_**Now for a little perspective! Since the backstory is out of the way, I'm gonna do this in Soulpaw's POV. This way I can sort of enlongate the story to have more chapters :3**_

_**Onto the story!**_

**BrambleClanStory EP 3- On Our Own**

"Now what do we do?" Icepaw's frightened mew felt like a stab in my heart. I have never seen my sister so scared before, and it was starting to worry me.

"We have to find some place to stay. We can't be out in the open", Sandpaw said. My brother was known for being brave, and i think he went too far on this one. "Follow me." We all followed Sandpaw aimlessly wander around the forest. We were walking from sunhigh to sunset and didn't find anything but trees. None of us were good climbers, and despite the fact that I have wings, I couldn't fly. The sun was setting and we were still out in the open.

"Over there!" Shadowpaw pointed with his tail to an old, dead tree with exposed branches.

"We could sleep under there," I said. Instantly, we all scrambled for the shelter. It wasn't much, but it kept us safe and warm throughout the night. When I woke up, I was the only one under the roots of the tree. Did they leave me?

"Guys?", I said sleepily. Icepaw poked her head between the roots. "Where is everyone else?"  
"Sandpaw and Shadowpaw went to find food. They've been gone awhile." Icepaw licked her paw and washed her face. I got up, stretched, and waked sun hadn't fully risen and dew was still on the ground. I heard a bush rustle and spun around to see Sandpaw and Shadowpaw each carrying two mice, enough for everyone.

"Glad to see that you're up", Sandpaw said through a mouthful of mice. I blinked at him in greeting.

"You guys won't believe what we saw!", Shadowpaw said cheerfully as he set his two mice down. "After we're done eating, we can show you." I thanked StarClan for the food and dug in. The mouse was delicious. After we were done, we buried the bones.

"It's kind of a long walk", Sandpaw meowed. "Follow me." Not wanting to waste time, we raced through the forest, weaving through trees and bushes until we came across something that made us stop dead in our tracks. _Badger!_

Icepaw almost let out a squeal until I shoved my tail in her mouth "_Shh!_", I hissed.

"We have to do something", Shadowpaw whispered

"Icepaw, Soulpaw, slowly flank it. Shadowpaw, come behind it. I'll take it from the front", Sandpaw whispered. We did as he said. As we were slowly creeping up on it to attack it, Icepaw stepped on a twig and snapped it. The badger turned in her direction. With a yowl, Sandpaw signaled for us to attack. I came up behind it and sunk my claws into its back, Shadowpaw came from the left and bit down herd on its leg, Sandpaw came up on the right and clawed its flank, and after heasitating, Icepaw came up infront of it and clawed at its beady black eyes. Eventually it wailed and fled. Sandpaw sat for a while, still dazed, and continued on.

Finally, we made it to where they were talking about. Before us was a massive cave, enough to hold a whole clan. Above it ran a small stream, lively with fish.

"This place is perfect! We have a good food source, a nice place to live, and we're far enough from BloodClan", Sandpaw meowed. He was right, it was perfect. But was it safe?

"Have you actually explored it yet?", I asked.

"N-No... That's why we brought you two here", Shadowpaw stammered. I shrugged it off and walked inside. There were many little caves within this cave (Caveception, que the Inception theme), an alocve with a ledge jutting out of it, a nicely insulated alcove, a roomy alcove with what looked like an old log, another roomy alcove, a slightly smaller alcove, and a dip in the cave floor. It was a perfect clan camp, but was it fully abandoned?


	4. Settling In

_**Soo yep like most kids my age, I have school! I'll try to to update every night if I don't have homework. Also, check out my IRL friend who introduced me to my lovely site, iKoffeeholic! **__**(You may have to copy/paste)**_

_** u/3345570/iKoffeeholic**_

_**Caio for now ~Soulfire1123**_

**BramblrClan Story EP. 4- Settling In**

"When was the last time that someone's been here?", I asked, cautiously looking around the cave.

"Shadowpaw and I didn't find any scents. We think it's abandoned", Sandpaw meowed while sniffing around the alcoves.

"_Think_? How do you know for sure?", Icepaw said. It looked pretty empty to me, but also suspicious. This place looked too much like someone's clan camp. Maybe it belonged to the legendary Tribe of Rushing Water?

"Who cares", Shadowpaw yawned, "Let's just sleep." I looked outise and noticed that the sun was still high in the sky. Shadowpaw liked to sleep.

"Is this gonna be our permanent place?", I asked. I really liked it, it was far enough from BloodClan, and that was all that mattered.

"I don't see why not", Sandpaw said while climbing to the end of the ledge, "We could mae our own clan." Shadowpaw rolled his eyes.

"Sandpaw, that's a kit's game! We're on our own now, you need to be serious." Shadowpaw may not have like the idea, but I quietly agreed with him. Then I saw Icepaw sitting in the corner, looking quite sad. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?", I said.

"I'ts nothing." Icepaw was lying, I saw it in her face.

"Is it about Redpaw? Well, Redstripe."

"Yes", Icepaw said on the verge of tears. "We're his kin, how could he do us like this? He didn't even show any emotion." I wraped my tail around her to try and comfort her but it was no use. Icepaw pulled away and walked into the alcove covered in vines.

"While we're here", Shadowpaw mewed, "We should get some fresh-kill. That dip in the ground looks like a perfect place to put it." Sandpaw nodded and came down the ledge.

"You coming Soulpaw? Where's Icepaw?" I didn't want to go.

"Icepaw's in this alcove", I motioned with my tail to the vine-covered cave, "She said she was tired. I'll look after her." Sandpaw heisitated, but nodded and followed Shadowpaw out of the cave entrance.

I was thinking about Redstipe too. How could he be so cruel? It was almost as if he _wanted_ us to go. Did he? Since Spottedstar was his mentor, Did he influence Redstripe to hate us? So many questions were swimming in my head, and all this thinking was making me tired. I laid my head on my white paws and dozed off. The warm scent of mice and voles woke me up. Dinner! When I opened my eyes, Icepaw was next to me.

"Hey, I smell food", she mewed, obviously in a better mood.

"Me too. Maybe it's Sahdowpaw and Sandpaw." as I guessed, Sandpaw came in the cave carrying four mice and Shadowpaw came in carrying two fish. I had never tasted fish before, but I guess there's always a first time for everything. After they put their food in the dip, which was now the fresh-kill pile, they excitedly bounded over to us.

"You won't believe how much prey is in this side of the forest! They're really slow and stupid, too." As Sandpaw was blubbering about the pery, I was getting hungry. Shadowpaw interrupted.

"Can we eat now?", Shadowpaw said while prodding the cold stone floor and licking his lips.

"Er.. Sure." Sandpaw was obviously annoyed but I could see that he pushed it away. We all stood up, walked to the pile and chose something. Icepaw, Sandpaw, and Shadowpaw chose mice, but I got a slick, black fish. It was about the size of a newborn runt-kit. We all thanked StarClan for our meals and tucked in. Fish was actually tasty! After that, we sat around for a bit and shared tounges. After a while we all got sleepy and fell asleep in the open air. _Every night should feel like this,_ I thought to myself as a dozed off.


	5. Regrets

_**Now we are focusing on Redstripe and how he feels on the situation. It's in his POV, enjoy!**_

**BrambleClan Story EP 5- Regrets**

As my siblings bounded out of camp, I felt a pang of sadness. Spottedstar said I would have to learn to let go, but they were kin! I pushed the feeling away and forced a smirk so Spottedstar wouldn't see my true emotion. On the other had this felt kinda... Good.

"Now you and I can rule together, Redstripe", he whispered in my ear, "Your idiot brothers and sisters are out of the way, and there will be no more interruptions." I pretended like I didn't hear him. How could he talk about them like that?

"Spottedstar, did you really-", I started, but he called for the other cats' attention.

"Listen up! There will be new rules around here", New rules? Like what? "I don't have time to list them all, but here are a few ground rules", I didn't want to hear anymore. I sneakily slunk away into the leader's den, my new nest was waiting for me. I was deputy now, but something didn't seem quite right about it. It was as if StarClan didn't choose me to be one. Part of me feels like I should be running after my siblings, but part of me feels like I _wanted_ them to go. I heard Spottedstar call my name.

"...our new deputy, Redstripe!", he yowled. I padded out of the den and stood beside him. No one was cheering, so Spottedstar shot them an angry glance. At once, they started cheering. I had never heard anyone cheer for me since my warrior ceremony, which was just a few moments ago. _Okay_ I told myself, _I'm gonna have to forget my brothers and sisters. I'm one step closer to being clan leader._ I puffed my chest out and held my head high as my clanmates fakely cheered for me.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. I got first pick at fresh-kill after the ceremony, but I didn't touch it at all. I tried to push away the thought of Icepaw, Sandpaw, Soulpaw, and Shadowpaw possibly being dead, but it was eating me away like maggots do a bad mouse. At last, I fell asleep, but I had a terrible dream. It was of my siblings being attacked by large cats in a cave on a big rock. They were much larger than adult cats. The looked like the lions from the story my sdopted mother used to tell me, but less fluffy. I snapped awake, breathing heaivily. If this dream was true, I _had _to tell them. Hopefullly, no one saw me sneaking out of camp at night. Foxtail, a senior warrior was gaurding the entrance, so I had to find another way out.

I tried to back up into the brush to hide myself, but my blood red stripes were always visible. Foxtail spotted me.

"What are you doing up so late?", he asked.

"I need to... take a walk! I can't sleep", I lied

"Okay, but don't stay out too late", he ordered. I nodded and nonchalantly walked out of camp. Once I was out of earshot, I dashed off, not knowing where I was gonna go. I had to find my brothers and sisters, they might be in trouble. How would they react when tehy saw me? I hope they're not mad...


	6. A Visitor

_**We are yet again going back to Soulpaw's POV. This starts when Redstripe arrives in their cave.**_

**BrambleClan Story EP 6- A Visitor**

"That's not fair", I muttered to myself when Sandpaw snatched the moss ball away from me. He dropped it and his eyes went wide. Confused, I turned around to see what he was looking at. To my surprise, it was Redstripe. Shadowpaw bounded over to face him.

"What are _you_ doing here?", he growled.

"I-I had to find you guys. I wanted to know if you were safe", Redstripe stammered.

"Really?", I asked sarcasticly. "If you were so worried, you would have come with us! Some kin you are."

"Soulpaw, give him a chance", Icepaw mewed, "Come live with us, Redstripe! Please?"

"I...Can't." Icepaw looked sad whe he said that. Why? He had abandoned us, he didn't care. Obviously, this made Sandpaw and Shadowpaw very mad, because they both lunged at Redstripe with claws unsheathed.

"_No_!" Icepaw tried to stop them, but it was no use. Redstripe scrabbled out of the grip of his brothers and fled. No one spoke for the rest of the night.

I woke up to the sound of fighting in the distance. The sun had noth yet risen and everyone elese was awake. We all silently agreed to investigate the situation and set out in the direction of the youwling. It was fairly close; It couldn't have been BloodClan. As we grew nearer to it, we noticed that the fight was between a cat and a badger, the same badger that was fought off from the entrance of the cave not too long ago. Sandpaw was about to advance on it, but Shadowpaw held his tail in front of him to prevent him. This cat had no clan scent on him, so he had to be a loner or rouge. After about five more minutes the badger just gave up and trodded away. The young tortoiseshell tom with hazel eyes shook off scraps of dirt and grass that were clinging to his fur and looked around. Just as he looked like he was about to leave, Sandpaw stopped him.

"Hey! Wait!", he yowled and bounded out of the bushes we were hiding in. The tortoiseshell tom froze.

"Who are you and why are you here?", Sandpaw said, trying to be as vicious as possible.

"M-My name is Wind Through Pine Trees. The more important question is who are _you_?" A Tribe cat! I didn't know they still existed.

"I am Sandpaw. This is my territory."

"This used to be Tribe territory, until-" The young cat trailed off, eyes clouded. "Well, my sister and I are the only ones left."

"Where is she?", I said while stepping out of cover. There were only two tribe cats left. What happened to the others?

"Wind, I heard-" Another tortoriseshell cat came into the clearing, this one with green eyes. This must be Wind's sister. She nervously padded next to her brother as Icepaw and Shadowpaw came into the clearing. Shadowpaw looked as if he had been hit by a branch in the face when he saw the young tortoriseshell she-cat.

"Wind, these are my siblings, Icepaw, Shadowpaw, and Soulpaw", Sandpaw said and we nodded our heads in greeting. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Wind and she she-cat looking at my wings. Why did they have to stare?

"..Yeah, this is my sister, Eyes of Great Eagle. You can call her Egale, for short." Eagle waved her tail in greeting and locked eyes with Shadowpaw.


	7. What is Love?

_**Now we are switching to Shadowpaw's POV and his lovey-dovey experiences with Egale!**_

_**:3**_

**BrambleClan Story EP 7- What is Love?**

Sandpaw broke the silence between me and Egale. "Where dou you live?", he mewed.

"We travel around. None of the clans will accept us, so we just hide out where none of them can find us. Or, so we thought.", Wind lookd at the four of us when he said the last part. Why didn't the clans accept them? They are literally the last living Tribe members!

"That's sad to hear", Icepaw mewed, "You may be able to stay with us for a while." Egale looked at her brother and said, "There's strength in numbers." We all silently agreed to go back to what I guess was our "camp". As Icepaw, Wind, Sandpaw, and Soulpaw walked on, Egale fell back to stand next to me.

"So how's it like being a clan cat?", she asked me.

"Pretty nice", I meowed back, " you get to defend it in battles, hunt for it, and hopefully one day become leader."

"Why did you leave? It sounds nice."

"Well-"

"Egale!", Wind cut me off. She bounded up next to her brother and talked about something I couldn't hear. I had this funny feeling when I talked to Egale, or even looked at her. I have felt this feeling before, I just don't know when. When I made it back to camp, Wind and Egale were poking around it.

"I found some fresh catmint near that clearing", Soulpaw said to Icepaw, "Want to help me pick it?" Icepaw nodded and the headed out of the cave. Sandpaw offered to go hunting with Wind, and they padded out of the cave. It was just Egale and I left. I akwardly sat down and began washing myself, then Egale came over and we started sharing tounges. _There goes that funny feeling_, I thought. After a while, Icepaw and Soulpaw came back with mouthfulls of catmint and put them in the alcove with the vines draping over it. That must be our new medicine den. Sandpaw came back with four voles and a mouse, and Wind was carrying six balls of moss to make nests. When the sun was beginning to set, everyone chose their meal. Icepaw and Soulpaw got voles, Wind and Sandpaw got mice, and I got the remaining fish. It was pretty big, so I shared it with Egale. The funny feeling came back.

After everyone was done eating, I padded over to the medicine den where Soulpaw was crouched over and sniffing the catmint that was gathered earlier. She nodded her head in greeting to me.

"I-I think I have a bellyache", I stammered, "but not just any bellyache. It only happens when I'm with Egale." Soulpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I think you may be in love", She said, still sniffing the catmint. Love! That was what I was feeling so long ago, when I was still a kit snuggling my adopted mother's warm belly.

"How can you be so sure?", I asked.

"I see how you act when you're near her. You get nervous and start fidgeting." She was kind of right. "To be honest, I think she likes you, too." I left the den feeling a lot better. Egale was sitting on the edge of the cave watching the sun set. I padded over and sat beside her, breathing in her warm scent. She entwined my tail with hers and purred.

_**Some reviews would be nice :)**_


	8. Others

_**Thanks for the reviews, I will take note of my mistakes :)**_

_**Long weekends FTW!**_

**BrambleClan Story EP 8- Others**

When I woke up, Eagle was still laying beside me. I walked out and stretched my legs in the early morning sun, dew was still on the grass. No one was awake, so I decided to explore around the cave a bit. It was very peaceful; ususal mornings in BloodClan were filled with the sounds of hunting and border patrols padding in and out of camp followed by then-deputy Spottedpelt barking out orders.

The area surrounding the cave was a natural beauty, pine trees as far as the eye can see, lush grass, and plentiful food. Suddenly, I heard furious rustling in the undergrowth and hid in a bush.

"Those apprenticies! If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be like this," a tom said.

"Whitefrost, they were only doing what they thought was right," another tom said. _Whitefrost_! He was my old mentor. I instantly recognized the other tom's calm tone. _Foxtail_! I bounded out of my cover not to see strong, brave warriors, but small, scrawny loners. How long had they been out here?

"W-Whiteforst?" I stuttered at the sight of my starving mentor's dirty white pelt.

"What are you doing out here? You should be dead." Foxtail nudged the senior warrior.

"What he means is that everyone thought you'd be dead by now. We didn't think you would survive, but obviously we were wrong. Where are the others?" I led the two back to our camp where Soulpaw and Icepaw were talking outside the apprentices' den. They looked very surprized to see Whitefrost and Foxtail. Wind and Eagle poked their heads out of the apprentices' den at the sound of multiple sets of paws padding into the cave.

"Who are these two?" Whitefrost asked while looking the tribe cats up and down.

"This is Wind and Eagle," Soulpaw meowed, "They are from the Tribe." Foxtail and Whitefrost's eyes widend.

"Tribe cats! I thought all of them where gone by now." The two siblings look a little embarassed to be called out like that by Foxtail, but pushed the feeling away.

"Foxtail!" Sandpaw bounded over to his old mentor. "What happened to you?"

"Well, this mouse-brained cat had the crazy idea that you four apprentices where doing something good, and tried to stand up for you. As we all can see, that didn't work." It seemed like Whitefrost had developed some animosity toward the four of us, and I didn't like it.

"Well," I growled "If you don't like the fact that we tried to stand up to that evil cat, you can leave our cave!" And so he did. Whitefrost turned around and nonchalantly walked out, dissappearing into the bushes.

"Whitefrost may be leaving," Foxtail said with regret in his eyes, "But I'm staying." I nodded and got a ball of moss to make Foxtail a nest in the larger den. Sandpaw went and fetched him a juicy peice of fresh-kill. Foxtail looked very tired and hungry, and I was wondering if we would look like he did if we didn't find our cave.

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. Please review :)**_


	9. Dead or Alive

_**Now we are looking into the perspective of Spottedstar. This is set the morning after Redstripe leaves camp to find his littermates.**_

_**Also, sorry about the numerous spelling/ grammar mistakes. Unfortunetly, my netbook only came with a trial version of Microsoft word, so I am stuck with Wordpad. :/**_

_**Onto the story! :3**_

**BrambleClan Story EP 9- Dead or Alive**

"Well? Where is he?" I growled at our medicine cat, Thunderfoot. When I woke up this very morning, Redstripe was nowhere to be found. I knew I couldn't trust kits.

"How am I supposed to know," He snapped back, "I stay in the medicine den, he stays in the leader's den."

"Well why don't you call on that "StarClan" of yours," I yowled at the jet-black tom, "I'm sure _they_ provide _all_ the answers!

"Say one more thing about StarClan and I'll-" Thunderfoot was cut off by Foxtail.

"Calm down, you're going to rouse the whole clan"

"Stay in your place," I spat at him. That mouse-brained warrior thought he was a "hero" for saving those stupid little orphans, but he was wrong. Ever since those kits came to Bloodclan, they have been doing more harm than good. I should have banished Redstripe when I has the chance, but his time will come. In the meantime, I had to assemble a search party.

"Foxtail, Whitefrost, Heatherfoot, Cloudheart," I called to them. Obeidiently, they came to me. "I need you to find Redstripe and those other rats. Bring them to me, dead or alive. Preferrably dead." I regret chosing the fox...

"Spottedstar, we can't kill them," he mewed, "They haven't done any harm to us."

"Well, I _ordered_ you to do it, so you must." Somehow Foxtail had the gall to face me.

"They're innocent! And they're only apprentices. What," Foxtail paused and gulped, obviously wary of what might happen to him if he said anything wrong, "would the other clans think if we were so good at killing innocent cats but couldn't protect our own borders?" How dare the _fox_ challenge my authority? Whitefrost stood by him and spat an insult, but the other two just backed off. At least some faith in humanity hasn't been lost.

"Out," I growled. They didn't budge. It took two tufts of orange and white fur to be clawed off before they turned tail and fled. More limped away than fled, since our food has been scarce. They weren't prey-stealers, that was for sure.

~*o*~

Sunhigh of the next day was when Heatherfoot and Cloudheart brought Redstripe back to camp. The two brought the bloody, mangy kit to me when I was sharing tounges with some of the clan's most beautiful she-cats. When Redstripe arrived, I motioned for the she-cats to go away. I was surprized that the runt could walk. To my dissapointment, Heatherfoot and Cloudheart had tufts of fur missing. This mede me angry. I walked over to greet them.

"Well well well," I said while sitting in front of Redstripe. "Look who's back." He tried to lunge at me, but tripped over his own paws before getting to me. Ha.

"Why... did you have... to... do this?" Redstripe could barely speak. I felt no pity, but a feeling of triumph and victory.

"Take him back to my den," I ordered, "Redstripe is now a prisoner of BloodClan."

_**plz review and sorry for not updating in a while**_


	10. Imprisoned

_**Some mild language :)**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 10- Imprisoned**

"Put him in my den," I ordered, "and keep a close eye on him. I don't want Redstripe escaping again." Now I had to find the others. Where could they possibly be? No other clan would want to take in BloodClan cats, so they had to be on their own. Maybe Resdtripe knew...

~*o*~

As Heatherfoot and Cloudheart led me in the leader's den, I felt as if all hope was gone. At the time, it was. I was imprisoned in my own camp, my fur was bloody, dirty, and missing in some places, and my littermnates hated me. For the rest of the day, I was coughing up blood. It felt as if all my bones were broken. Just as the sun was setting, Spottedstar walked in. He sat down in front of me and wrapped his tail around his paws. The guards were no longer outside the den.

"I know you know where they are," He said to me. "Tell me."

"What are you talking about," I rasped.

"The kits! Your littermates," he spat, "Where are they?" I said nothing.

"Tell me," he growled, "or I will kill you."

"If you kill me," I meowed with a hint of sarcasm, "You won't be able to find them because I wouldn't have told you."

"Redstripe, being a _smartass_ gets you nowhere." Spottedstar tried to sound calm, but I could tell he was losing it. I had to trick him somehow. There was no way he was going to lay a claw on my sibilings! There was one way I could lead him to certain death, and that was forcing him to fight another clan.

"ShadowClan," I whispered.

"What?"

"They went to ShadowClan." Spottedstar smirked.

"That sounds perfect. We must go to ShadowClan."

"No!" Spottedstar's whiskers twitched. "I mean... they won't give them up without a fight." I had to think fast. He shrugged.

"Fine then. We must prepare." Spottedstar got up to leave. "Mark my words, runt. War is on the horizon." This made me nervous.

_**plz review and sorry for the breif hiatus!**_


	11. Clan?

_**This chapter takes place ten days after the last, and we are in Soulpaw's POV!**_

_**Enjoy! :3**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 11- Clan?**

As I was sunning myself outside the cave, Sandpaw came to me. He had an unusually thoughtful look in his eyes. When he sat down next to me, there was a long silence.

"Soulpaw," he mewed, "I need your opinion on something." I guess I was wise or something because everyone came to _me_ with their questions. Instead of complaining, I listened.

"I think we should start a clan," Sandpaw whispered so no one would hear. A clan sounded nice and all, but there would be great responsibilities that come with it. I don't think we're ready for all that.

"Well," I said, putting great thoughts into my words, "I don't think we're ready."

"What do you mean?"

"If we become a clan, what are we gonna call it?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Oh yes, it does. And what about ranks?"

"Ranks?"

"Leader, deputy, medicine cat...?" There was no way we were gonna start a clan. We're only apprentices!

"I could be leader, Shadowpaw can be deputy, and you can be our medicine cat! Come on, Soulpaw, we need to do this!"

"Yeah, but what about Redstripe?" Sandpaw's eyes clouded when I mentioned our brother's name. "I don't care what he's done, but we need to get him back. What if-"

"I don't _CARE_ about Redstripe! He's the one who put us in this mess," Sandpaw spat at me. I was a little taken aback by it.

"What are you talking about," I raised my voice, which is something I very seldom do, "We got ourselves in this!"

"He could have spared us! He could have told Spottedstar not to banish us!" At this point we were arguing loud enough for even RiverClan to hear us. I stood up, fluffed my wings out in annoyance, and headed for the medicine den. Leaf-bare was among us, and I had to prepare. As I was sniffing through herbs, Icepaw carefully padded in, noticing that my wings were still fluffed out. She quietly comforted me, discarding all the bad herbs. After I had calmed down, she started talking to me.

"What was that all about," she mewed.

"It was nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be so upset." She was right.

"Well, if you must know, Sandpaw said we should start a clan."

"And that made you angry?"

"No," I replied, "When I mentioned Redstripe, he got mad and started yelling. So I yelled back."

"It's not good to fight with siblings"

"Well Icepaw, it's sometimes necessary."

~*o*~

The next day, we found ourselves with quite a lot of chores. Since Wind got in a fight with a badger three days ago and his leg was hurting, I almost ran out of poppy seeds. Of course, I had to get more. We also had to refresh our bedding, it was becoming stale. Since leaf-bare was only days away, the group came upon a mutual agreement to _over_stock the fresh-kill pile. While further exploring the surrounding area of the cave, Shadowpaw and Eagle found some ice deposits forming near the edge of the stream. Ice was good for keeping food fresh, so they buired the prey we wanted to save. By then it was past sunhigh. Our bellies were full and the group was sitting around talking. Shadowpaw sat close to Eagle and I could tell that Icepaw had her eye on Wind. Sandpaw and I were sharing tounges.

"I think we should go to the gathering tonight," Shadowpaw blurted out randomly.

"Gathering?" Wind cocked his head to the side.

"Every full moon," Icepaw mewed sweetly, "The clans gather under a truce and share news and current events."

"I think we should," Sandpaw said, "It's quite a long way to get there and the sun is setting. We should head out now." A gathering? I hadn't been to one in ages! At the time my littermates and I were still in BloodClan, there were a plethora of warriors. Cats were hand-picked to go, and apprentices seldom went. It had been only six moons since the five of us had become apprentices, but it felt like yesterday.

"Then It's settled," Sandpaw said while standing up, "We're going to the gathering!"

_**plz review :)**_


	12. Traversing the Land

**_thanks for the reviews! :D_  
**

**BrambleClan Story EP. 12- Traversing the Land**

"What is all this talk about a gathering?" Foxtail emerged from the medicine den, looking progressively better than he did when he first step foot in the cave. I had given him strengthening herbs to help him recover from starvation.

"We're going to the one tonight," Sandpaw said. I was starting to doubt his decision.

"That may not be such a good idea," Foxtail said while sitting down, "It hasn't been long since you four left BloodClan; they could still be hostile."

"We could sneak in," Eagle suggested, "Or just hide in a bush somewhere."

"They might scent you two," Icepaw pointed to Wind and Eagle with her tail. They still had strong Tribe scent on them, which was odd because the Tribe was said to wiped out ages ago.

"Then it'll be just us four," Shadowpaw pitched in, "We can find a spot near the edge where some BloodClan cats are sitting and blend in with them." These all sounded like nice ideas, but I still wasn't sure about it. We would have to leave the cave early, pass through WindClan _and_ RiverClan to get to the island, and be sneaky about getting there. This would not be an easy task.

"Sandpaw," Foxtail said seriously, "Are you _sure_ about this?"

"I couldn't be more sure about it! The sun is setting, we have to go now." Although we would be going a long distance, I had no time to prepare traveling herbs. Once we got into BloodClan territory, the four of us had to sneak around and hide in the undergrowth every time we heard a rustle in the bushes or echoes among the trees. BloodClan territory was located north of WindClan and north-east of ThunderClan, a ways past the Moonpool. By the time we made it to the center of ThunderClan's territory at the lake's edge, the sun was down behind the trees. I could never stand ThunderClan's scent, but dealt with it until we reached the WindClan-ThunderClan border. By this time the sky was a pinkish-purpleish color and the clouds were orange. Only the brightest stars shined. Noticing that we had some time until midnight, the four of us sat near the water's edge to rest.

"We have to do something," Icepaw mewed hastily.

"What do you mean," I replied

"There's no doubt that they're going to find us. Is there some way to hide our scent?"

"Well, there is but..." I trailed off. I didn't exactly like the idea of plastering our fur with mud to hide our scent, but I guess it had to be done. "We have to cover ourselves with mud," I finally said.

"Mud?" Shadowpaw didn't like it either.

"Well," Sandpaw said, "If it hides our scent then, by all means, we have to do it."

"Fine," Iecpaw meowed. I spotted a fresh spot of mud in the lake. I scooped some up with my paw, walked over to Icepaw, and smeared it onto her fur. She cringed at the smell. Once we were all mud-streaked and smelly, we set off again. The sloping, steep hills of the moor were tough to travel on. As we grew closer to the broken halfbridge, our steps slowed. I had heard stories about cats being trampled to death by these huge monsters called hearses... Or was it horses? By the time we passed the twolegplace that housed the "horses", it was dark. The moon was slowly rising and the marsh was before us. A faint scent of cats was becoming stronger. It was RiverClan!

"We can't let RiverClan see us," I meowed in a hushed voice, "We're gonna have to go through the marsh." Obediently, my littermates began carefully padding through the muddy marsh. Since leaf-bare was getting closer, the ground got harder and no mud collected at the bottom of the marsh, making it easy to cross. Wehn we got to the fallen log, the last few Riverclan cats were crossing. The last one, a cream-colored tom, looked behind him to make sure there were no stragglers. Once he was certain, he leaped into the clearing. Moving like snails, the four of us walked up on dry land, carefully crossed the log and padded around to the back of island where the large tree was. Nerves on edge, we waited for the other clans to arrive.

_**plz review, thanks!**_


	13. The Gathering

**BrambleClan Story EP. 13- The Gathering**

The other four clans, WindClan, ThunderClan, BloodClan, and ShadowClan, piled into the clearing. As everyone said their hello's and settled down, Onestar spoke.

"WindClan don't have much news this moon; we have noticed the coming of leaf-bare and are preparing for it." The branch he was nested on creaked as he stepped back and let Mistystar speak. RiverClan and ThunderClan's news was pretty boring, nothing was happening in their parts of the lake. All was seemingly peaceful until Spottedstar spoke.

"As you can all see," he boasted, "_I_ am the new BloodClan leader. We are all grieving Blackstar's death." _Yeah right_, I thought to myself. "Despite this news, not all has been peaceful in BloodClan." He was talking about us. "I have recently received information that four lost apprentices are in ShadowClan's possession." The ShadowClan cats hissed and spat at Spottedstar.

"What are you talking about," Blackstar protested, "I have nothing of yours!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, YOU DO!"

"No, I DON'T!" Finally a voice of reason, Mistystar, spoke up.

"Well, Spottedstar, How can you be so sure if you've never seen?" They both fell silent and Bramblestar muttered something I couldn't hear. How did Spottedstar get the crazy idea that Shadowclan had us? Just as I was thinking that. Icepaw prodded me with her paw.

"I see a cat!", she whispered. I whirled around to see a small, frail figure limping toward us. The figure came into the moonlight and Redstripe was revealed.

"Why are you here," Sandpaw whispered to him.

"You _have_ to listen to me," he softly mewed, "BloodClan is going to attack ShadowClan. BloodClan imprisoned me because I went to look for you. I told Spottedstar that ShadowClan had you and-" I cut him off.

"So this is your doing?", I asked him.

"Y-yes...", He trailed off.

"We must go," Icepaw half whispered, half shreiked, "If BloodClan finds out that ShadowClan doesn't have us, Spottedstar will kill you!"

"He can't travel," I said, "He's too weak!" Icepaw dashed over to a shrub of healing herbs. It seems like she has learned from me.

"Eat these." Icepaw shoved them in Redstripe's direction and he ate them. Angry yowls were erupting from the clearing. We had to move, and fast. There was a less watery area where we could jump over to drier land. Redstripe used all of his remaining energy to follow us on the long journey back to the cave.

~*o*~

When we made it back, most of the mud had fallen off and it was nearly sunrise. Foxtail and Wind were chatting at the entrance. Once he saw us with Redstripe, Foxtail dashed over to help us.

"What happened?", he asked. When we got Redstripe inside, I explained what happened at the gathering.

"In a nutshell," I said, "BloodClan is going to be at war with ShadowClan because of us. BloodClan has no allies and ShadowClan's ally is RiverClan, so maybe BloodClan will be wiped out... Again."

"And what's he doing here?" Foxtail pointed with his tail to the seemingly lifeless body of Redstripe.

"He was imprisoned," I explained, "And if Spottedstar finds out that ShadowClan don't have us, he might kill him." My voice trembled at the thought of Spottedstar killing a harmless kit.

"Well, look on the bright side. He's safe now." I wish I could believe that. I believe that every day we spend in this cave, Spottedstar is getting one step closer to finding us.

_**plz reveiw, Thanks!**_


	14. Slaughter

_**Hope you've enjoyed the series! I don't really know how much longer I have until finishing it, i do know that it's going to be pretty long.**_

_**I'm gonna try my best to make the chapters as long as possible to add more detail!**_

_**mild language!**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 14- Slaughter**

The wind ran through my fur as I overlooked a great battle taking place. Blood was spilling at a rapid pace and started filling up the small clearing. Before I knew it, I was literally swimming in a scarlet lake. A voice rang in my head, _Blood will take over the forest if you don't do something_. Blood filled my ears and eyes. I was dead. Something sharp pierced my skin and I jerked awake.

"Soulpaw, are you okay?" Icepaw spoke.

"Whut?" I drowsily said.

"You were, well, 'swimming', and kicked me in the face." I licked my chest in embarrassment. As i sat up, I noticed that my bedding was torn. Sandpaw, now awake, chuckled. My belly growled in hunger so I stepped out of the alcove in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. The sweet smells of mice and fish filled my nose and I chose a slick black fish from the top of the pile. Its whiskers nearly got hooked in my nose as I tucked in. In search of fresh air, I turned to walk to the entrance of the cave and stopped. Redstripe was gazing into the distance, ears drooping. Maybe I could comfort him?

"Hey Redstripe, what's-"

"Red_paw_. I'm no warrior," He corrected me. The prophecy echoed in my head.

"Redpaw," I continued, "What's up?"

"I'm gonna die, that's what's up."

"Stop talking nonsense!" I tried to cheer him up, "We all have your back."

"I wish I could believe that," He said before walking away and entering a vacant alcove.

_MEANWHILE AT BLOODCLAN..._

My heart pounded as we made our way out of camp. For what, I don't know. I had brought some of the strongest rouges and loners with me to ShadowClan, ten in all. Ten plus seven of the BloodClan warriors makes seventeen. BloodClan only had five warriors, including Blackstar, and two apprentices. Other than that, they had at least seven kits steadily nursing in the nursery. Their short lives will be ended, and I will make sure of it.

"Spottedstar," a warrior interrupted my thoughts, "Shall we go now?"

"Yes," I replied, "Remember, stealth. I will come behind the nursery, half of the rouges go to the apprentices' den, half to the warriors' den, the rest of you will handle the leader and any stragglers. Remember, don't kill the orphans, they are very valuable." I gave the signal to go, and went to the front of the group. The rouges were mostly of ShadowClan descent, so they knew their ways and how to match them. When we _finally_ got to ShadowClan's camp, it was crawling with their stench. The place was full! We could still outnumber them, though.

My posse and I took our positions and I gave the signal. We leaped over the short thicket wall and started picking off ShadowClan cats one by one. There were two queens in the nursery and I killed them in one clean swipe. The slow and stupid kits, five instead of seven, all had their necks snapped. Since my job here was done, I backed out to see three of my warriors cornering Blackstar. This is my chance.

"Why, hello Blackstar," I purred sarcastically, "It's nice to see you in good health."

"Please, stop!" He whimpered.

"Stop?" I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "BloodClan don't stop. BloodClan is and always _will_ be unstoppable. Fuck over BloodClan, and you _will_ get fucked over!" I Maliciously laughed. "Now, where are the orphans?"

"I don't have them!"

"Now, Blackstar, It's not good to negotiate. Give them over or die."

"I swear, I don't have them!" Blackstar was shaking in fear.

"To be honest," I said, "It will be sad for you to go. Who will be leader of _Crowfood_Clan? After all, that is what you clan is reduced to by now. Oh well. Kill him." I watched as the three warriors jumped on BlackStar and literally tore him to shreds. What was left of him was just a bloody mass of white fur and black paws. The orphans obviously weren't here, so I now have to kill the lying runt, Redstripe.

_**plz review, thanks!**_


	15. The Vision

_**This is set two moons after the last chapter! Since then, the group has gone to the gatherings, still hiding. As we can see, Spottedstar is not very efficient with his goals, Redpaw/stripe is still alive :L plus, they got a new member! her name is Dapplestripe and shes a tad bit younger that Foxtail. Enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa/etc! also to clear things up, the great rat infestation happened about 3 moons after the five littermates became apprentices (see first chapter). Onto the story!**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 15- The Vision**

As I sorted through my herbs, I wondered what the future would bring. Eagle is expecting Shadowpaw's kits, Icepaw is expecting Wind's kits, and it is the middle of Leaf-bare. Would they be healthy? How many are there? Will the mothers fall victim to whitecough or greencough? Thank StarClan I have no cases yet, but how long will that last? We're technically still apprentices. The only two warriors are Foxtail and Dapplestripe from WindClan. My thoughts were interrupted by uneven pawsteps at the entrance of the cave. I peered out to see Wind with a long scratch on his flank. Good thing I have some horestail left. Me and Wind never really got along since Icepaw announced that the would be expecting and that they were his kits. I guess I didn't like the idea of a strange cat impregnating my sister.

"What's gotten to you," I asked as Wind limped into my den, accompanied by Shadowpaw.

"Badger," Shadowpaw said, "The one that we found when we first came to the cave." I examined the cut. It wasn't that deep, but still needed to be treated.

"Sit and wash it," I ordered, "I'll prepare some herbs." I chewed up the horsetail and walked over to Wind. I spat out the pulp in my paw and began rubbing it into the wound. although Wind was a fierce warrior, he still flinched and wailed like a kit. Toms, I tell ya... I gave him a few poppy seeds to help ease the pain. He limped out of my den and into the apprentices' den. Stomach growling, I walked over to the fresh kill pile and noticed that there were only 3 mice and a fish left. _We have pregnant mothers,_ I told myself as I walked away from the pile.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a... uh... meeting." Everyone gathered around the ledge to hear what Sandpaw had to say.

"As you all know," He began, "The five of us have been apprentices for a long time. I feel that we have trained long enough to know the ways and traditions of a Clan." Where was he going with this? "I feel that it is the time for us to receive or warrior names." The crowd was silent until Foxtail spoke up.

"I agree," He said, "All of you make fine warriors."

"With that being said-" Sandpaw was cut off by... My thoughts? A voice whispered in my ear, _Sandpaw is destined to have power_. Confused, I whirled around to see if anyone was behind me. How did I get in a forest? Blue eyes, more blue than the sky, appeared within a blue-gray shadow. The shadow fizzled out to reveal a she-cat.

"Soulpaw, you must listen," the she-cat said, "Sandpaw must be leader. You and him are the only ones who can defeat the evil forces of BloodClan."

"Who are you," I asked. The she-cat ignored me. Instead she said,

"Five cats will be united by brambles to rid the forest of its bad blood." What was that supposed to mean? Before I could even ponder the situation, I snapped out of the vision.

"Soulpaw, are you okay?" Everyone was looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said quickly.

"Yes..." Sandpaw awkwardly continued, "With that being said, By the grace of StarClan, I shall give you your proper warrior names. All except for Soulpaw, of course." As Sandpaw gave everyone their names, Icefall, Shadowpelt, Redstripe, and Sandfur, I wondered about the vision I had. There was only one way to verify this, and that was to go to the moonpool.

_**plz review, thanks!**_


	16. The Moonpool

_**Hey all! hope you had a good holiday. this is in Sandpaw's POV for their journey to the moonpool. Enjoy!**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 16- The Moonpool**

"Sandfur, I need to talk with you in private", Soulpaw said to me with a cautious look in her eye. Nodding, we moved into the medicine den. She hesitated, shifted from paw to paw, searching for the right words to say.

"What is it," I asked. "Tell me."

"I got a prophecy," Soulpaw whispered, "We have to go to the Moonpool."

"What for?"

"I... Can't tell you," she hesitated, "I'll come for you when the moon rises." Immediately she dashed off, disappearing into the medicine den. Sometimes, I just don't get Soulpaw.

~*o*~

As I was chatting with Shadowpelt and Eagle, Soulpaw hurriedly walked towards me.

"It's time," she said. Without waiting for reply, Soulpaw padded out of the cave. Not wanting to be left behind, I followed her. I looked in the sky and noticed that the moon was almost full. Tomorrow would be the gathering, more sneaking around. The moonpool was not far away, it was hidden north-east of the border between ThunderClan and WindClan. Soulpaw had told me that this is were medicine cats went to meet with StarClan every half moon and leaders went there to get their nine lives. Sometimes cats from prophecies went there for various reasons. Was I part of a prophecy?

The stone path that led to the moonpool was magnificent- flowers lined a stone pathway that was embossed with paw prints. A spiral pathway led to the water; It was milky with the moon's reflection on it.

"Drink it," Soulpaw said after many moments of silence. Without question, I drank from the moonpool. The water was ice cold. Suddenly I felt very drowsy, and eventually dozed off.

I woke up in a starry cave, much like the one I live in now. Nine cats surrounded me.

"Hello, darling," said a blue-gray she-cat. "How is my son doing?" _Son_? Who is this cat?

"I know you're wondering why you're here," The she-cat said, "StarClan has chosen you to become leader of BrambleClan."

"Wait, wait," I meowed, "Who are you?"

"I am your mother," the she-cat replied. "My name is Bella. I died shortly after giving birth to you and your littermates."

"Bella? That sounds like a kittypet name." Was she really...?

"That's because it is. Your father influenced me to believe in Clan ways, and that's how I ended up here." My mother was a kittypet! I couldn't believe it. She stepped back and another cat stepped forward. It was Blackstar from BloodClan!

"I am glad someone had the courage to stand up to Spottedpelt," he bellowed. "This life is for courage to defend your clan." His nose touched mine, and a surge of energy pulsed through me. I then felt the day when me and my littermates were banished from BloodClan. Before I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the pain stopped. Blackstar stepped back and another cat stepped forward. It was Whitestorm.

"I'm sorry I doubted you when you were exiled for standing up to Spottedstar. This life is for justice and being able to judge the actions of others." His nose again touched mine and another surge of energy went through me. I felt the pain of rejection and hatred. My thoughts and actions from the past came back and were flying around in my head as if something was trying hard to escape. Without warning, it stopped. Whitestorm stepped back and a tom came forward. I didn't know who this was.

"Sandfur, I am your father, Brackenfoot. I know that leaving your mother wasn't a good decision, and I regret that. This life is for loyalty in what you know is right." His nose touched mine and a powerful gust of wind flowed through me. I felt the pain of revealing what Spottedstar had done, and my heart beat faster and faster. Just as it was about to burst, the wind ceased. Brackenfoot stepped back and another cat stepped forward. It was Thunderfoot, medicine cat of BloodClan.

"I was always the fastest runner in the clan, and I hope to pass some of it along to you. This life is for tireless energy." His nose touched mine and I instantly felt as if I had run the length of the whole lake. My claws ached from many battles. The pain stopped and Thunderfoot stepped back. Another cat stepped forward. It was Bella.

"I have been watching you since the day you were born. You have grown up to be a fine warrior; I am so proud of you. This life is for the power of protection." Her nose touched mine and a very powerful pulse went through my pelt. I was shielding the clan from a number of attacks, yet my pelt was being annihilated. When there was close to no fur left on it, the pain stopped. Bella stepped back and another cat stepped forward. It was Foxtail. What was he doing here?

"I have watched you grow up and became a strong, powerful warrior. Some day you will pass on my training to an apprentice of your own. This life is for mentoring to train young cats well." His nose touched mine and and a light flashed. I was brought back to days of hard training and other days of putting that training to use. Many scars accumulated until my body was full of them. The light stopped flashing and Foxtail stepped back while another cat stepped forward. It was a large bulky tom.

"You may not know me, I am one of the many kits who died from greencough last leaf-bare. This life is for compassion to use for all cats weaker that yourself." His nose touched mine and a loud noise echoed in my ears. It was the wailing of cats in pain, of mothers who just lost their kits, of kits who just lost their mothers. I felt the pain of greencough, whitecough, and other sicknesses not yet discovered. Just as my sol was about to float away, the noise got quiet. The tom stepped back and another cat stepped forward. It was Birdpaw, a love I left behind in BloodClan.

"I never knew how you felt about me, yet I knew it was a love that I could not give you. This life is love for all the cats you care for." Instead of touching my nose, Bridpaw touched my head. I felt love, not pain. It felt so nice, so reassuring. I didn't even notice Birdpaw step back letting, Blackstar of ShadowClan step forward.

"You may have come from a vile background, but you are not vile yourself. This life is for nobility, certainty, and faith to lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the Warrior Code." His nose touched mine and the power of the whole forest filled my body. Stars were filling my eyes and it felt like my paws were being lifted from the ground. All the memories from the past lives I had recieved were playing back in my head. My paws finally came back to solid ground.

"You," My mother said, "will now be known as Sandstar. You shall command the newest forest clan, BrambleClan. Your deputy will be Redstripe and medicine cat will be Soulpaw. We," she looked around at the eight other cats, "hope you will lead your clan with diligence and pride. As you know, there is a gathering tomorrow at the island. You are free to chose what you do from then on." Bella walked over to me and touched my cheek with her muzzle. "Remember," she whispered, "Your father and I will always be watching you." She and all the other StarClan cats faded away into the darkness and the cave soon followed. I woke up to see Soulpaw staring at something unseen in the distance.

_**plz review, it helps me point out my flaws and correct them. also favorite, that way you can keep up with the series! ciao for now, soulfire1123**_


	17. New Challenges

_**hope you enjoyed the last chapter! this is still in sandpaw's POV.**_

_**review! favorite!**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 17- New Challenges**

"Soulpaw?" I asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she said, eyes clouding. "We have to tell everyone at the gathering.

"You mean we're actually _going_ to a gathering?" I don't know if that's such a good idea.

"Yes. It is the will of StarClan." Soulpaw turned to me. "I was there. Our mother..." She trailed off. "Let's go. You have to sit in vigil." Silently, we padded out of the moonpool. The air was thick with WindClan and ThunderClan scent. Keeping to the shadows, the two of us trekked over the hill and through the dense undergrowth. The cave was silent, as if no one was there.

"Stay here until the sun rises," Soulpaw commanded. The cave was cold at night. This would be no easy task...

* * *

As the sun rose, I felt a pang of relief that was soon surpassed b a pang of worry. Since I was leader, I needed to chose a deputy. It had to be someone I trusted with my life, but who would it be? My thoughts were interrupted by Redstripe's tail tip on my shoulder.

"I think your vigil is over," he whispered to me.

"Thanks," I said while licking a paw to wash my face.

"So, how's what's it like being leader?"

"Dunno," I said blankly, "I just started."

"I know," Redstripe added hesitantly, "that you may have mixed feelings about me. I was confused back then, didn't know what I was doing." I looked in his eyes. He was pretty sincere. "Can you give me another chance?"

"Of course. You are my brother, after all." His eyes lit up. "So how about a hunting patrol? You can lead."

We caught three mice and two fish, and everyone was well fed. By this time the sun was just touching the tips of the trees, and things needed to be discussed. Pridefully, I hopped onto the lege and gave the familiar meeting call. In seconds, everyone was below me.

"As you all know," I began, "With the arrival of a new leader, a new deputy must be chosen, and I have thought long and hard about this. Redstripe," The young warrior looked up in surprise. "Come up." Obediently, he leapt gracefully on the lege. As I gave the customary deputy ceremony, Redstripe was beaming with pride. I guess he felt that for the first time, he was actually meant to be deputy. The ceremony ended and Redstripe sat down beside the ledge.

"Now that that's over," I began again, "Let's discuss the gathering. Tonight we shall be going as a clan, BrambleClan. Our days of hiding are over."

"I would like to say," Foxtail began, "That it is an honor to be part of BrambleClan."

"Thank you, Foxtail. Everyone is going except for the nursing mothers and one warrior, Dapplestripe. We should start preparing, it is quite a long trek from here to the island." Part of me felt good for making the decision to go to a gatherng, but another part of me felt like I was stepping straight into a death trap.

* * *

By the time we made it to the island, WindClan and RiverClan were mingling among themselves. Trying not to show my nervousness, I made my way to the enormous tree and chose a branch. Moments after ShadowClan arrived, then ThunderClan, then BloodClan. As soon as the crowd settled down, Spottedstar stepped forward and began.

"BloodClan have no news to report, we are still searching for the orphans and have yet to find them." He stepped back on his perch. This is my chance! I stepped forward and began.

"Well, Spottedstar," I said loud enough for the whole island to hear. Everyone looked shocked to see me on a branch. "It looks like your search is over."

"Well well well," he said, "So you're turning yourselves in? Well, that's good, you can-"

"_NO_," I interrupted him, "I have come here as a clan." Turning to everyone, I said, "I present to you, BrambleClan!" Everyone was still shocked and silent.

"You still are a stupid little kit aren't you? There's no way there could be another clan."

"There is," Soulpaw spoke up, "It was the will of StarClan."

"Please," Spottedstar challenged, "BloodClan, take these fools out." As he said that, all the BloodClan cats turned to the BrambleClan cats and took a battle stance. For some reason, the clearing was growing dark. I looked up to see clouds covering the full moon.

"_Stop_," Jayfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat hissed, "Can't you see that StarClan are angry?" The hissing BloodClan cats looked to the sky and reluctantly back away. The clouds surpassed and I continued with my news.

"Anyways, There is a new clan in the forest. we currently have seven members and two nursing mothers. Our camp location will not be disclosed just yet, as the other leaders and I will need to discuss borders." I stepped back on the branch and listened to the other clans talk about the coming leaf-bare and how they're preparing. Just like that, the gathering was over. As I ever so gracefully stepped down from the branch, I saw a few taunting BloodClan eyes, and one very familiar blue-gray and dark blue BloodClan she-cat that caught my eye.

_**stay tuned for the next one! review! favorite! tell your friends!**_


	18. Letter from the Author

**Letter from the Author**

**Readers,**

** Since we're a good bit into the the story, let's look at some in-depth info on our current characters.**

** Soulpaw, one of our main protag's, is the medicine cat for the brand-new forest clan BrambleClan. At points the POV changes to her so you can see her thoughts and feelings on things. She's going to be part of a prophecy that hasn't really been thought out yet (no spoilers!). She is basically the thinker of the clan, making most of Sandstar's decisions for him.**

** Sandstar, another protag, is the leader of BrambleClan. Rather than being a thinker, he is more of a do-er acting without really thinking about it. He has had flippy-floppy feelings about Redstripe ever since he sided with Spottedstar when the others were banished from BloodClan. He took a big gamble assigning him to be his deputy, but Sandstar thinks Redstripe has changed since then.**

** Redstripe is another main... well it's really up to the readers (you) to decide wether or not Redstripe is a protag or antag. When first creating Redstripe a long, long time ago, I invisioned him (actually "her", he was a she-cat at first) to be this really evil cat that prevents the cats of BrambleClan of doing pretty much anything. Now he is this mysterious character who does not know if he wants to fight the good fight or secretly side with Spottedstar again.**

** Icefall, a lesser protag, is a quiet, kind she-cat who can't stand to see her littermates fighting among themselves. I haven't quite decided what do do with her yet, maybe I'll just make her have lots of kits. Who knows. Icefall is kinda like everyone's little sister because everyone looks out for her.**

** Shadowpelt is another lesser protag who shares the same flippy-floppy feelings about Redstripe as Sandstar. Him and Sandstar are like best buds and are pretty much inseperable. However, after a certain she-cat comes, they start to become distant (again, no spoilers!)**

** Foxtail is a somewhat minor character who is present in the first chapter of BCS. He is seen trying to convince Blackstar (not ShadowClan) to send a rescue party for the orphaned kits he found. He was also banished from BloodClan when he tried to stand up for them. Maybe he'll take Dapplestripe as his mate, maybe not. It's up to me ;).**

** Wind and Eagle are the only two living cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water (or are they?). Wind is good friends with Sandstar and is Icefall's mate. He's a good hunter and fisher-cat, providing most of the food for the clan. Eagle is Wind's sister and Shadowpelt's mate. Not much more to say about them.**

** Spottedstar is the main antag (by the way, protag is protagonist and antag is antagonist) and the murderer of both Blackstar's, the kits and queens of ShadowClan, and some other insignificant cats. Being Redstripe's mentor, he had a lot of influence over what he did, such as siding with him in the exile of the apprentices. Ever since the apprentices and Redstripe have escaped from his icy grip, he has done everything in his power to bring them back under his control. He has something to do with the "certain she-cat" that eventually joins BrambleClan. Spottedstar is a tyrant and really cocky about it.**

** Birdsong is a not-so-new character that will be properly introduced in the chapter after this letter. She is seen in Sandstar's learder ceremony giving him the life of love (or something like that). She and Sandstar wern't really courting when they were apprentices in BloodClan, but Sandstar had a crush on her and she knew. She's a MASSIVE whore and you will find out how in later chapters.**

** Dapplestripe is an insignificant character that I kind of made up in a couple of minutes (lol). She's a loner with a forest cat name, which is pretty strange. She might have an interesting story, I'll somehow make it tie in with the main one.**

** Well I hope you liked this kind of back story to BCS. I am still continuing the story, don't worry. Character development is pretty much done on the main characters and the ones newly introduced have some to go.**

**Ciao for now,**

**Soulfire1123**


	19. Birdsong

**BrambleClan Story EP. 18- Birdsong**

We instantly recognized each other. It was Birdpaw, the she-cat from my leader ceremony. She ran over to me and nuzzled my fur. I missed her so much.

"It's so good to finally see you," I whispered.

"Yes," she replied, "I remember seeing you in my dream. I can't remember it clearly though." She was talking about my leader ceremony. There was something about her warm, soft fur that made me not want to leave. Whispering, she added "Let's meet tomorrow night at the BloodClan border." A secret meetup? This will be exciting.

"Okay," I replied. She smiled warmly ant me and turned to join the BloodClan group. Mezmorized by her beauty, I watched her and her clan leave the island. Before jumping on the fallen log that connects the island to the mainland, Birdpaw shot a seductive glance at me.

"Sandstar," Jayfeather jerked me out of my haze, "I, well... I had a dream about BrambleClan"

"Really?" I replied.

"Yes. In my dream I saw you and your clan behind you. Spottedstar was there too. He was-" Jayfeather was cut off by Bramblestar calling him to join ThunderClan.

"Looks like you have to go," I said.

"Seems as if," He mewed dryly. As he padded over to join the ThunderClan group, I couldn't help but wonder why Spottedstar was in the dream also. It started to worry me. Pushing the troubling thoughts back, I thought about Birdpaw. Oh how lovely she was...

I then realized that I was still on the island and my clan was waiting for me."Er, BrambleClan," I called to them, "I think It's time to go." Saying their last goodbyes to their friends in other clans, the BrambleClan cats bounded over to meet me at the fallen log.

"See," Soulpaw mewed to me, "That wasn't so bad was it?" She was right. I think I had actually felt better after this gathering. After enduring the long trek back to the cave, I plopped down in my nest and slept soundly. I dreamt of Birdpaw, her soft, blue-gray fur, her sweet scent, and her sky blue eyes seemed to put me in a trance. I woke up to hear paw pads brushing softly against the smooth stone floor. _That must be the dawn patrol_, I thought to myself. Stretching, I walked out of my den over the ledge to see Redstripe, Shadowpelt, Dapplestripe, and Foxtail entering the cave mouth, their pelts laden with the scent of forest. Redstripe spotted me and beckoned me over with his tail.

"Good morning," He greeted as I came down to him.

"Any news to report?"

"Not really," He replied, "We found badger tracks but the scents are stale."

"Alright," I said, slightly disinterested. "Remember the fresh-kill we buried just before leaf-bare? I need someone to get that."

"I will," Foxtail spoke up.

"Me too," Dapplestripe mewed.

"Okay," I said. After my approval, the two elder warriors dashed off to find our secret loot. _Was it always this boring being leader? _I thought to myself. Seaching for something to do, I poked my head in Soulpaw's den and mewed greeting. She was tending to Eagle who was complaining about back pains. She was obviously busy.

* * *

The day passed in what seemed like only a few heartbeats, and before I knew it, the sun was setting. Only a little while to go before my secret meetup with Birdpaw. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. To my dismay, Soulpaw had spotted me.

"It looks like you have ants in your pelt," she teased, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, not wanting to give myself away.

"It's Birdsong isn't it?" How did she know?

"Bird_song_? She's a warrior now?"

"Yes, she told me at the gathering. She also mentioned how madly in love she is with you. I've never seen this cat before; she's in BloodClan?"

"Yeah, we were denmates in the nursery, you don't remember?" Birdsong and I were the best of friends in BloodClan; how couldn't she have known? "Maybe you just have bad memory," I said. Soulpaw shrugged it off and went into her den.

* * *

Night fell; It was a crescent moon this night. Silverpelt was shining over brightly, the brightest I've ever seen it. The cave was empty. I slowly crept down the ledge and out of the cave mouth without making a sound. Once I was a far enough distance from the cave, I shot off towards the BloodClan border. Just as she said, Birdsong was there waiting for me.

"Hello, darling," she called over to me. I nuzzled her soft fur and drank in her warm scent. She smelled... Milky?

"Hello," I greeted back.

"I have great news," She said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?"

"Thunderfoot told me yesterday that I'm expecting!" Wait, wait, WHAT? They surely couldn't be mine. "You're going to be a father!" She was beaming with joy, but I was utterly confused. Then, all of a sudden, my mind snapped to a memory of lying under a bush next to her. Oh, right! I remember now.

"I'm so happy for you," I got closer to her and licked her between the ears. I'm going to be a father, at last. Birdsong's happiness soon turned to sadness. "What's wrong," I asked.

"Well..." She hesitated, "They're going to be half-clan..."

"That's not a problem! You can come to BrambleClan and you won't have to deal with that tyrant of a leader."

"R-Really?"

"Of Course! I'm sure the others will welcome you."

"Oh, Sandstar," she ran over and nuzzled my shoulder, "Thanks."

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	20. Lurking

**BrambleClan Story EP. 19- Lurking**

"Sandstar? Where are you going?" He would not answer me. Instead, he padded on with Birdsong and two younger cats. "Hey, wait!" It was no use. He could not her me, nor could Birdsong or the two younger cats. I tried to move, but my paws were stuck in something sticky. I looked down to see the warm scarlet substance known as blood. In front of me were bodies; I made out Dapplestripe, Foxtail, Icefall, Wind, Eagle... The whole clan! I closed my eyes to try and make it go away, and when I opened them, Spottedstar and Birdsong were there, maliciously smirking and admiring what they had done. I let out a shriek of terror and began thrashing around, only to find myself in the medicine den. It was only a dream.

Cautiously, I poked my head out to see if I had roused anyone. The stone clearing was empty. Instead, I saw two shapes carefully making their way towards the cave. Were we being invaded? The shapes got closer and revealed two cats; Sandstar and... Birdsong? What was he doing with her this late? I could hear them talking.

"I'm so happy you agreed to this, Sandstar," Birdsong mewed. Agreed to what? What's going on?

"_Shh_," Sandstar warned, "You'll wake the whole clan." As they approached the cave mouth, Sandstar said, "Stay here. I'll fetch you some fresh bedding." Then suddenly my mind snapped back to my dream and a ghastly voice rang in my hears: _STOP_.

Nonchalantly, I walked out of my den as if I needed som fresh air and had not seen nor heard Sandstar and Birdsong approaching our camp. Instinctively, I looked to where they were and Sandstar stopped dead in his tracks.

"Er.. Hi," he stammered, "What are you dong up so early?" Wings fluffed out in annoyance, I walked over to him.

"Where have you been?" There was no doubt where he was; his pelt was laden with BloodClan stench.

"Places... " he trailed off, "I... Er... needed some fresh air." As if it was her que, Birdsong padded over beside Sandstar and shot a challenging stare.

"Very well," I submitted. I didn't want to deal with Birdsong. I do not yet know what she can do and don't want to be overwhelmed.

"Where's the-"

"It's in the back," I cut him off. He padded to the very back of the medicine den where I kept the moss. While he was in there, Birdsong was shooting me dirty looks. I already don't like her. When he took the moss into his den, Birdsong shoved me aside and called me vulture. I ignored her. By now, the sun was just making its ascent into the sky. I guess I'm not sleeping again for a while.

By now it was sunhigh and Icefall was complaining of back pain. I had told her to get some rest, but she is just too fidgety nowadays. Instead of arguing, I left her alone in the medicine den. Then, it hit me. I had never delivered kits before! What do I do? What if they don't survive?

"Hello, Soulpaw." It was Shadowpelt.

"Hi," I said, still slightly worried.

"Do you know where Sandstar is? I haven't seen him all day." That was a good question.

"He's probably with Birdsong in his den. I don't think they want to be disturbed." Shadowpelt looked sad. Redstripe emerged from the warrior's den and approached him.

"Want to be in the hunting patrol?" he offered.

"Sure," He replied, spirits brightened.

For the remainder of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. I wanted so badly to walk up to Birdsong and order her out of the clan but I just couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. I don't have that kind of power! That night, I had a different dream. This time, I was wading in a shallow river. Where was I? A silver-dappled head bobbed out of the glistening water, a slick black fish held in its jaws. The cat fully surfaced itself, revealing Silverstream, a StarClan cat.

"Hello, young one," she greeted me. "I see that something has troubled you as of lately."

"Yes," I replied, "There's this she-cat neamed Birdsong, and-"

"Birdsong, you say?"

"Er, yes..."

"Listen to me carefully," Silverstream warned, "There is a hidden evil lurking upon the cats of BrambleClan. Eliminate it immediately." Silverstream picked up her fresh-kill and bounded off into the undergrowth.

"Silverstream! Wait!" She ignored me and kept walking.

_**review plox :)**_


	21. Enough is Enough

_**this chapter was inspired by an Imogen Heap song called Hide and Seek. there may/may not be lyrics from the song in this chapter, so all rights go to Imogen Heap :) i do not own the song. language.**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 20- Enough is Enough**

Instead of waking with a jolt from dreams like this, I gradually and peacefully woke up. The wind, however, slapped me in the face when I stepped outside the medicine den. As the wind ceased and I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see a blanket of white snow covering the ground and trees. Leaf-bare is coming down harder with the passing of each day.

A movement caught my eye and I turned to see Sandstar emerging from the leader's den above the ledge. He waved his tail in greeting to me.

"Sandstar, I need to talk to you." as I said this, Birdsong exited the leader's den and stood beside Sandstar.

"It's about the snow isn't it? Don't worry your pretty little whiskers, Soulpaw, my kits and I will be okay." Kits? A loud ghastly voice rang in my ears: _IGNORE_.

"Birdsong, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure," She said sweetly and walked off in the direction of the nursery.

"What's the matter," Sandstar asked. I had to be subtle about this.

"It's Birdsong..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. "We have to do something about her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not safe here! If she stays..." I trailed off once again, not wanting to tell Sandstar about the dire consequences that would come with prolonged exposeure to Birdsong's mind manipulation.

"Are you saying we should kick her out?"

"Well-"

"I don't know if you've caught on to this, Soulpaw, but I love this cat. She means the world to me! I'm going to be a _father_, can't you see that? Or are your _wings_ getting in the way? It's only best for her to stay. She could benefit the clan in ways you obviously don't know." I have never been so offended in my life. Frustrated, I added,

"Well, Sandstar, If you knew what I did, you wouldn't put this... this... WENCH on such a high pedestal!" He simply snorted an walked away.

* * *

The next two days progressed normally, Sandstar growing more and more distant from his clan. The night of the second day was disturbed by dreams.

It seems as if I have waken up normally; I was lying down in my soft moss bedding in the medicine den. As I emerged from the den, Silverstream was waiting for me. In front of me was a very disturbing scene.

"W- What's going on?" I asked Silverstream

"This is the end," she replied.

"This can't be happening!"

"If you let it go on, it will." Blood covered the walls and floors and filled every den... even the nursery. There were no bodies to be found, only the motionless still-life image of Birdsong, claws unsheathed and teeth bared, lunging at Sandstar's unguarded throat.

That was all I needed. Enough is enough, something has to happen, and I know what it is. I have to kill that bitch before she kills the whole clan. Forcing myself awake, I shook the scraps of moss clinging from my fur off and lumbered out of the medicine den. It was a little while before dawn. That didn't matter. I couldn't belive what I had just seen; it was fueled by Sandstar's ignorance. Enraged, I stormed into the leader's den, grabbed Sandstar by the scruff, and dragged him out into the stone clearing.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Why don't you listen to yourself sometimes," I yowled. I was on the verge of tears, you could hear it in my voice. "You say that you only mean well. Of _course_ you do!" I was mocking him. "'It's only for the best!' Sure!"

"That's because _IT IS_!"

"'She's just what we need!' YOU DECIDED THIS!" I had roused the clan and they were starting to form a semicircle around the incident. "She's siding with Spottedstar, I know she is! Why can't you just listen? WAKE UP! She's hypnotizing you and the whole clan! WAKE UP! EVERYONE WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I batted at his face until Birdsong dragged me off. I've had enough of her. "YOU!" I yelled. Claws unsheathed, I raked across her face. Blood welled from the scratch and dripped on the cold stone floor. Before she could make a move, I lunged at her and bowled her over, covering her flank with scratches.

"Stop!"

_**review plixy plox. I SAID PLOX :)**_


	22. Seemingly Over

**BrambleClan Story EP. 21- Seemingly Over**

"Stop!" a voice cried out from behind as I was clawing at Birdsong's flank. I looked up to see who it was, and she flung me off onto the cold stone floor. Shaking the dust from my pelt, I charged at her, bowled her over, and lunged at her throat. She rolled aside, leaving me biting at air. Again, I lunged at her, this time scratching her exposed belly. Birdsong let out a yowl of fury and sprung to her paws, hissing. Blood steadily dripped from the wound.

"This isn't over," she growled. Birdsong turned tail and fled through the snow-covered forest, limping heavily and leaving behind drops of scarlet blood in the snow.

"What were you thinking," Sandstar wailed, "You would've killed her!"

"That was the _point_, you mouse-brained fool," I snarled back, "She's hypnotizing all of you!"

"That's not true!"

"Alright then, prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that it's true!"

"What's true?" Was Sandstar serious?

"Have you really forgotten what's just happened?"

"I- I don't know..." Everyone else looked just as confused as Sandstar did. When Birdsong was here, spreading lies and deceit, everyone remembered. But when she wasn't...

That's it! Her hypnosis only works for the cats around her, that's is, if the cats around her were naive enough to succumb to it. But since she's not here, I have to warn the others.

"Everyone, listen..." When heads were turned and ears were pricked, I continued. "There's a certain she-cat you need to watch out for." Icefall and Eagle started to look worried. "Her name is Birdsong. If you every see her, _tell me_. Don't hesitate." When everyone got the message, they returned to their dens, only to realize that the sun had begun to rise. Seeing this, Redstripe assembled a hunting patrol and a patrol to find where the best borders would be. It was like this whole thing had never happened. How could this be...

Then, all motion stopped. The camp was in suspended animation once again. A voice called out behind me, "Soulpaw!"

Turning, I saw Silverstream. "Silverstream, I-"

"I know, young one. You did the best you could." She touched her nose with mine and sat with her tail curled around her paws. "Be wary of your surroundings, young medicine cat; this isn't over. Someone you thought you hated could be in grave danger of slipping away."

"Wait, what? Grave danger? What's thi-"

"Hush." And just like that, Silverstream disappeared into a misty cloud that fizzled out soon after. The camp un-paused from their suspension, and I was yet again left without answers.

* * *

"Hey, Soulpaw," Redstripe called to me.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No... well, kind of."

"Well?" Redstripe hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"It's about that Birdsong cat... How can you be so sure she's real?" This was going to be hard to explain.

"Well... You see... I just had a gut feeling, y'know?"

"But Soulpaw," He started, "How can you go off of a gut feeling alone?"

"Listen, Redstripe... It's that... Well... I just know, okay? I can't explain it exactly."

"Sure," Redstipe rebuked, "I think you have bees in your brain."

"Redstripe-"

"Whatever! I'm going for a walk, okay?"

"A- alright..." Why was everyone cutting me off today? It seems like everyone knows everything about everything these days. They should be coming to _me_ for advice, not trying to solve their own problems. Whatever, If Redstripe wants to be a smartass and not listen to me, then it's fine. His loss.

Sniffing through my neatly organized stacks of herbs, I noticed that I was running low on marigold. _I'll leave everyone to their own devices; I can do this myself_, I thought. Instantly, I headed for where it usually grows- the fallen tree a couple of fox-tails off from the stream. After picking a nice clump, I headed back down the slope leading to the cave mouth. Strangely, the trail of blood previously left by Birdsong had disappeared. Thinking no more of it, I padded into the medicine den and deposited my find into the stash. The soft _pitter-patter_ of paws on stone let me know someone was behind me. Slightly startled, I turned to see Sandstar standing at the entrance.

"Hi," He greeted, "Have you seen Redstripe?"

"He went for a walk," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Er... O-" Sandstar was cut off by a shriek coming from the forest, not far from the cave.

"What was that?" I pondered. Another shriek rang out, this time more clearly. It was a tom... Redstripe! "C'mon, hurry up!" I said to Sandstar, not wanting to waste time. Obidently, he followed me through the snow in the direction the fierce yowling was coming from. We came into a snowy clearing to see a withering mass of orange and gray fur, teeth, and claws. Sandstar ran to break the fight up, only to get clawed on the nose. Once the fighting had slowed, the two cats were revealed to be Redstripe and...

"_Birdsong_!"

_**review review review!**_


	23. Tyranny

**BrambleClan Story EP. 22- Tyranny**

"Get off!", Redstripe yowled. "Soulpaw, _do something_!" Frozen in fear, I lunged between Birdsong and Redstripe, head butted Redstripe out of the way, and whirled around to face Birdsong.

"Sandstar, take Redstripe back to camp," I growled when I realized that Birdsong was alone. For a good while we just circled each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Frustrated, Birdsong sat down.

"Given up already?" I sneered.

"I don't think Spottedstar would be happy if I came back and Redstripe was still alive. Just give him to me and you can go about your pathetic lives."

"You think I'm going to give up _that_ easily?"

"Just... Please... If Spottedstar found out, he would..." Birdsong cringed. A loud voice rang in my ears: _IGNORE_.

"I don't _care_ about you, or him, or BloodClan! _Go away_! Just _leave_!" I hissed, wings fluffed out in annoyance. Birdsong stood up to face me.

"You _bitch_, don't you have a heart? What about my kits? My life? My-" _IGNORE_.Birdsong was cut off when I bowled her over and pinned her down, claws piercing her skin. Scarlet streams flowed from each claw as tears dripped from my eyes.

"You don't _exist_! Just go back to whatever hell you came from!" Just as the words where escaping my mouth, the strange prophecy replayed itself deep within the confines of my conciousness: _Be wary of your surroundings_... A rustling in the bushes behind me made me jump slightly. Without releasing my grip on Birdsong, I turned my head to see who it was. To my surprise and dismay, it was none other than Spottedstar himself.

"I see you've found my little weapon, Soulpaw." With an evil _mrrow_ or laughter, he lunged on me and clawed my back, making me release Birdsong. I rolled over to try and flip him off me, exposing my belly. Birdsong also leapt on my and clawed my stomach. Blood filled my eyes, a yowl rang out, and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a lush green forest. The sun beamed down, warming my fur and feathers. The scent of prey washed over my scent glands, filling my mouth with water. The warm and welcoming scent of Silverstream washed over me. She emerged from the undergrowth carrying a bright red flower in her jaws. I began to speak, but she rose her tail to silence me. When she came closer, she dropped the flower at my paws, licked me between the ears, and brushed her tail over my eyes, closing them. When her scent was gone, I opened them once again. Instead of lush grass and trees, I saw a blurry image of dusty stone floor.

"Hey, I think it's stopped bleeding," a tom said.

"She's lost so much," another tom said. The tang of marigold fully awakened me. I was in the medicine den of BrambleClan.

"Look, Sandstar! Her eyes are opening!" Redstipe, Sandstar, and Icefall, and the rest of the clan were by my side.

"You blacked out," Sandstar said, "Everyone thought you were dead. By the time we got there, that strange she-cat was nowhere to be found."

"You lost a lot of blood," Icefall mewed, "I remember you telling me that cobwebs stop bleeding." Most of my flank and belly were covered in cobwebs.

"You didn't have to wrap me up like a fly in a spiderweb," I joked, voice raspy. I was so weak, I couldn't even lift a paw. Judging from my scars, it would take a while to heal...

_**review! review! review!**_


	24. Back in Action

_**this chapter takes place about 3 weeks after the last. i did this so that i wouldn't have to describe the somewhat boring healing process soulpaw goes through. it would just be her sitting around in the medicine den anyways :/**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 23- Back in Action**

Energy filled my body as I ate the last fish in the fresh-kill pile. Since the stream froze over, it was harder to get fish from it. The icy flow paralyzed the waterfall and the pool around it, drying it up. That was our main water source. Now cats have to go farther downstream just to dab moss in or to get a refreshing drink in this unusually dry winter. After burying the bones of the silver fish, I rose, stretched, and headed for the medicine den. My wounds no longer stung when touched and fur was growing back in the affected places. Icefall and Eagle's bellies where growing by the day; if one of them suddenly went into kitting, I would have to react fast.

As I examined my stocks of herbs, I noticed that Icefall used a lot of marigold, poppy seeds, and cobweb on me. I would also need some borage leaves if there are any complications with either of our queens producing enough milk. The problem is that I don't know where any grows.

"Er, Soulpaw?"

"Yes?" I turned to see Eagle standing in the entrance of the medicine den.

"I have a question..."

"Go ahead," I said, still examining various herb piles and making them neater.

"Well..." She started, "It feels like something is moving around in my belly, almost like a bellyache. The weird thing is that it doesn't hurt. It just feels funny." I purred.

"That would be my soon-to-be nieces and nephews. When they get big in your belly, they like to kick around."

"Okay... thanks, Soulpaw."

"Sure thing. Just tell me when the 'kicking' starts to hurt. That means you're kitting." Eagle looked worried for a bit and then left. When I was done sorting and throwing out the bad herbs, I emerged from my den. I needed lots of herbs to be replaced, but for now I focused on the basics. Cobweb, horsetail, some poppy seeds... I'm gonna need some help carrying all this back. Luckily, Dapplestripe wasn't busy. I asked her to aide me and she happily agreed.

Just as we were picking up the last few wads of cobweb from an old log, there was a half-wail, half-caterwaul coming from the direction of the camp. As Dapplestripe and I looked at each other, another one rang out. Herbs clenched tight in our jaws, we raced back to the cave to find out what was going on. When we reached the cave mouth, Eagle was looking down with wide eyes and Wind was crouched over, furiously licking Icefall's convulsing flank.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Wind reassured Icefall, "Soulpaw'll be-" Wind turned around, facing me and Dapplestripe, "Oh great, you're here! Soulpaw, I-"

"Say no more. Quick, Wind, get a stick or something. Dapplestripe, put the herbs in the medicine den; don't worry about sorting, and grab some fennel. It's thin and spiky. Hurry!" As the two scampered off to their duties, I hurried over to Icefall and started messaging her belly.

"Just breathe, Icefall, everything will be fine. Don't just stand there," I said to Eagle, who was still in shock at such a sight, "Help!" Wind came back with a short stick. "Put it in her mouth," I instructed, "Bite on that, Icefall. It'll help with the pain." Heartbeats later, Dapplestripe appeared with a few stalks of fennel. Taking the stick out of Icefall's mouth, I chewed up the fennel into a pulp and squeezed the tart juices into her mouth. By now, Foxtail and Sandstar had emerged from their dens looking quite agitated. Their expressions quickly changed when they saw the situation at hand.

"How can I help," Sandstar asked after dashing over.

"Here's the first one!" Dapplestriped meowed.

"Well, you can help by trying to calm Icefall down." As I hurried over to Icefall's belly, I could see the head of a tortoiseshell kit trying to push its way out. "Easy now," I comforted her, "Push as hard as you can, Icefall. Breathe, breathe..." The first one came out; a tortoiseshell tom with a white muzzle. I ripped the sac from around his body and hurriedly licked him the wrong way to get him to start mewling. Tiny cries of protest rang from the little cat; this one has strong lungs. I nudged it closer to Icefall so that she could start suckling. The next two kits came out as smooth as the first; a snow-white tom with jet-black paws, tail-tip, and ears, and an orange she-kit with white on the underside of her tail, his belly, neck, and muzzle.

When what seemed like moons passed and the kitting process was over, I helped transport the newborns to the nursery along with their mother. After feeding her some poppy seeds for sleep, I emerged from the nursery to see Redstripe and Shadowpelt flooding Dapplestripe with questions about their sister. After seeing me, they dashed over. I raised my tail before they could say anything.

"She's fine," I reassured them, "Just keep quiet. She's tired and needs rest."

"Can we see her," They demanded, "Please?"

"Sure. Just be quiet and don't move around too much. You'll wake the kits." By now, I was feeling just about as tired as Icefall did. After eating a freshly killed mouse from the pile, I nestled myself into my nest and fell asleep.

_**review! it means a lot, jah know?**_


	25. A Common Interest

_**Sorry for the hiatus Flames! this chapter is in Birdsong's POV, oooh, exciting! remember what i said about birdsong in my letter? Well, you'll find out here. also, this takes place after chapter 22. enjoy! **_

_**!LANGUAGE!**_

**BrambleClan Story EP. 24- A Common Interest**

Bloody and battered, Spottedstar and I scampered off in the direction of BloodClan's camp. That apprentice sure can put up a fight. Spottedstar was allowing me to rest on his shoulder, but when we were a good distance from the cave, he shoved me off.

"Ow, _fuck_!" I yowled, "_Jeez_, Spottedstar, _I'M STILL WOUNDED_!" To prevent the cold snow from seeping into them, I staggered onto my paws and used my healing aurora to instantly heal the various scratches and puncture wounds inflicted by "BrambleClan".

"Really, I don't see how I still put up with you, you pathetic piece of fox-dung," he snarled, "You had _one_ job, just one, and you couldn't even do that. I gave you _TWO_ chances and you fail miserably at both of them."

"Look," I hissed back, "I'm trying as best as I can! The others; they would've been long gone if that winged kit hadn't intervened. The others are very naïve, but that winged kit; she's smart-"

"Oh, please!" he cut me off, "If I wasn't leader, I would have done this shit _moons_ ago! It doesn't take Dark Forest abilities to eliminate five stupid kits!" How dare he test me like this. "Really, if you can't kill kits, then I don't know what you can do for me. Have fun being a rogue, Birdsong. Don't follow me." Spottedstar turned to walk away. I have to think of something, fast! Let's see...

"Spottedstar, wait!" He turned and cocked his head.

"What? Need directions to the edge of the territories? Okay, I'll send for an escort. Just-"

"_No_," I interrupted him. Using my dark auroras, I dug through Spottedstar's mind to find things that appealed to him. "She-cats," I said, getting right to the point, "As many as you want. Only the most beautiful. And kits, If you're into that. To strengthen the clan. Strong toms to defend Bloodclan and take over the weaker clans. We could have an entire empire, you and I. Just... Listen." Spottedstar looked somewhat convinced.

"Go on," He meowed.

"I can send for shadow warriors," I lied. There's no way I could do that; I was only one of Tigerstar's many accomplices in the Dark Forest. Only cats with high ranks like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost can do such things, and would do it very rarely.

"Shadow warriors?" Spottedstar inquired.

"Yes," I brushed his chin with my tail and said in a seductive voice, "I have connections. You see, we have a common interest. We both hate Brambleclan and want them eliminated. If you just work with me, our goals can be achieved." A cold, heavy downpour started, drenching both of our coats.

"Alright, fine." He finally submitted. There was a twinkle in his eye that I knew far too well.

The night went on as per usual; Spottedstar got his nightly wish. It's a good thing that being merely a ghost for countless seasons comes with the side-effect of infertility. Otherwise, I would have conceived my share of litters from Spottedstar. As I woke up the next morning, Spottedstar was not by my side in the leader's den. It was normal to be alone day after day. Since my position in the clan was pretty much none at all, I served as a the she-cat of a lonely brothel. Toms cheating on their mates, toms who were desperate, toms who just needed something quick. That's who I served. And what did I get in return? Nothing but a brisk "goodbye" or a piece of fresh-kill. It didn't really matter to me, but I had to use my time somehow. The warriors didn't exactly like me and Thunderfoot, the medicine cat, just shooed me when I offered any help. It is lonely here, but it sure beats endlessly wandering around the Place of No Stars. I don't even know why I was there in the first place.

Many seasons ago, when Spottedstar was merely a kit scrambling at his mother's belly, I was alive. I was a normal, bubbly she-cat and on my way to becoming a senior warrior. Everything was fine, but I had a bad habit of picking off my enemies, one of which being BloodClan's leader. I was exiled for that, feeling no remorse. I had admired the ways of Scoruge and Tigerstar, using their corrupted morals for my decisions. That was what led to my life ending. I snuck into a gathering, snarls were exchanged, and I was overwhelmed by five warriors. As my dying eyes looked into Silverpelt, not a single cloud covered the moon. I was destined to go to the Dark Forest. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost took me in, tained me, and I became a shadow warrior for them. They granted me special abilities to help in my assassinations. I was the best shadow warrior they had. Then, I was sent back to the overworld against my will and forced to work for Spottedstar. Here I am now, giving "services" to needy toms. As I look back on it all, I miss being in the Dark forest.

This life is miserable.

_**reeeevvviiieeewww! sorry for the hiatus! and follow, plixy plox. :]**_


	26. Trouble With Tigerstar

**BrambleClan Story EP. 25- Trouble With Tigerstar**

As I lay in the leader's den contemplating life, I couldn't help but overhear Spottedstar arguing with his deputy, Shortstep, a cream-and-tabby short-legged tom.

"Look," Spottedstar growled, "I don't care what you do with her, just get her out of my clan!"

"But-" The young warrior objected.

"I said, _get that traitor out now_!" Gritting his teeth, Shortstep nodded obediently and waddled off somewhere. Pretending I didn't hear, I began washing myself when Spottedstar stepped in.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"I've been thinking," He mewoed, not returning my greeting, "I want those shadow warriors you were talking about. I think that if we can get enough, we'll be able to take out the other five leaders, one by one. What do you think?" Gulping hard, I replied,

"Er, Sure!"

"Great, I want them as soon as possible." He meowed. Without another word, he left me in the leader's den, dumbfounded. What have I gotten myself into?

After eating a rather scrawny mouse from the fresh kill pile, I settled in my nest of fern tendrils in the leader's den. Spottedstar was nowhere to be found. Without giving it a second thought, I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark, foliage-deprived forest. In front of me was a clearing with a large rock on the opposite side. There were two large, almost identical, muscular toms sitting on the rock. A set of glaring amber eyes burned into my fur and a set of icy blue eyes did the same. It was Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Carefully, I trotted over to the rock, dipping my head respectfully in greeting.

"Hello Tigerstar, Hawkfrost." They did not look happy to see me. Tigerstar hopped down from the rock to face me, tail lashing in anger. Here we go...

"Look who we have here. Birdsong. What is wrong with you?!" He growled.

"Tigerstar, I-"

"No excuses," He hissed, "Just because I've granted you the gift of life doesn't mean you can use it for false accusations." He was talking about the shadow warrior thing. Hawkfrost hopped down to face me also.

"I've been focusing on your thoughts lately," He said, "'She-cat of a lonely brothel'? Really, I thought that you would at least have some respect for yourself." He began to laugh. "Well, I guess i was wrong."

"Tigerstar, just hear me out!" I pleaded, "If you just send down a few shadow warriors, I can achieve the goal I was sent on the overworld to do. Then, I can come back up here as soon as possible helping you in your... Er, endeavors." He didn't look convinced. Hawkfrost was emotionless.

"No," He finally said.

"Wha- Why?! Please, Tigerstar, please!" He lifted his enormous forepaws and pushed me, making my fall on my back and startling me awake. "Fox-dung!" I muttered to myself.

"Hm?" Spottedstar was already awake, washing himself. It was barely dawn.

"Nothing," I said, walking solemnly to the camp entrance. Shortsetp was keeping watch.

"Woah woah woah," He said when I tried to leave, "Where are you going?"

"Out," I mewed back sweetly. "Don't worry; I'll be back." Shortstep had a crush on me since I came down from the Dark Forest. I put on the façade that I felt the same, and he acually believed it. Well, most of the time. It seems like the more time I spend in the overworld, the more naïve these cats become.

Wasting no time, I found the tallest tree I could and climbed to the topmost branch. Sitting there, I looked down on the snow-laden forest. It was nothing like the Dark Forest, and if Tigerstar was true to his word, I would never go back to the place I called home.

_**review! and follow! and favorite! don't do drugs kiddos!**_


	27. Tremors in the Night

**BrambleClan Story EP. 26- Tremors in the Night**

It was nearly impossible to sleep after then. Would this really be worth it? Why was _I_, of all dark warriors, chosen to perform this task for such a cat? I guess it's all I'm worth for in this realm. Whatever the case may be, I have to do this. Nothing will stop me.

* * *

I woke with a start. No dreams bothered me this night, thankfully. Everything's been so hectic around BrambleClan with Icefall giving birth and Eagle following soon after. They have both named their kits; Icefall's named the tortoiseshell-and-white-muzzle tom Breezekit, the snow-white-and-jet-black tom Spiderkit, and the orange-and-white tom Leafkit. Wind named her two shadow grey she-kits Bramblekit and Stormkit. That's five new kits, bringing the clan to me, Sandstar, Icefall, Redstripe, Shadowpelt, Foxtail, Dapplestripe Wind, Eagle, Eagle's two kits, and Icefall's three- fourteen members of BrambleClan.

I couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia for being back in BloodClan. I know StarClan never really meant for my four littermates and I to be in BloodClan, but it was where we grew up and shared fond memories. Whatever. It's in the past now...

I stepped out of the medicine den to see an even _denser _layer of snow on the ground than yesterday. Leaf-bare is harsh. Glancing over at the measly fresh-kill pile, I decided to go hunting. Someone has to feed this clan if the warriors are being slow about it. Red, early morning light shone down on the snow-laden forest making the the tiny ice crystals glitter. Icicles formed on the mouth of the cave. Great. Someone's going to have to make sure everyone is carefull around them. The top of the cave mouth is several fox-lengths up; an icicle falling down could badly injure a cat. I guess I'll have to warn everyone. It seems like I do everything around there anyways.

As I got to our Leaf-bare fishing spot, I saw that the ice had accumulated. Dark shadows slithered past each other and two would collide every so often. Sighing, I traveled to where BrambleClan territory met with BloodClan territory. At least they finally set some scent markers. Only a thin sheet of ice remained at this part of the stream. After moments of paitently waiting, a slippery, silver fish was trapped in my claws. I dug a little dip in the snow and placed my catch there. Heartbeats later, another was caught, and then another. I'm gonna need some help carrying all this back. Hopefully they won't flop back in.

Cold, hard wind buffeted my fur as I made my way back to the cave. No one was there, but the scent of cats was fresh. The dawn patrol must have just left. Foxtail poked his head out at the sound of my arrival.

"Hi," I greeted him, "I need some help with carrying something. Is anyone else awake?"

"Yes," He mewed back, "Dapplestripe is, but she's a bit... tired."

"No, I'm fine," a faint voice called out from the depths of the warriors' den. As she came out of the dark alcove, I saw that her fur was ruffled. Thinking no more about it (but feeling a bit awkward), I led the two to where the fish was. Thankfully, it was still there. We each took them in our jaws and made our way back.

"Everyone's out?" I asked the two.

"Pretty much," Dapplestripe said, "Shadowfur and Sandstar went hunting and Redstripe and Wind went on patrol. The kits and their mothers are still asleep." As we continued our trek, I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched. When we arrived back at the cave and dropped our loot in the fresh-kill pile, I briefly stepped out of the cave and looked around. Nothing.

* * *

The day progressed as per usual; an old badger set was found a ways off from the stream, but all scents were stale. That was probably the most interesting thing that happened today.

My mind warped back to when Redstripe was attacked three weeks ago. Birdsong hasn't shown her face since, but I doubt that will be for long. I need to stop thinking these things. Walking outside, I notice that it's a half moon. Maybe now would be a good time to make an appearance at the Moonpool.

_**that's all for now! review! favorite! talk about it on tumblr!**_


	28. Official Timeline

**BrambleClan Story Official Timeline**

***WARNING- SPOILERS AHEAD. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO CHAPTER 26, **_**DO NOT READ***_

**START~**

BloodClan is formed by Scourge

Tigerstar Dies; BloodClan is defeated and disbands

Firestar Dies; Bramblestar takes over.

Several moons later, the new BloodClan is formed

3 moons after new BloodClan, Spottedstar and Birdsong are born

6 moons later, Birdsong and Spottedstar become warriors*

A moon later, former BloodClan leader is murdered by Birdsong; Birdsong is exiled. A moon later, she is killed by warriors at the Gathering.

Soon after, Blackstar (not ShadowClan) becomes leader of BloodClan

Some time after, Spottedstar becomes deputy

_* I know this does not quite make sense, but the flow of time is not really worked out. Let's just say that there is a time gap._

6 moons after that, the 5 main kitties are born and found by Foxtail soon after.

6 moons later, the 5 main characters become apprentices.

A moon after that, Blackstar (BloodClan) is murdered by Spottedstar. Spottedstar become leader.

The next day, 4 of the 5 main are exiled for conspiracy, Redstripe becomes deputy, there is much outrage, and BloodClan goes back to being a kind of "dictatorship" under Spottedstar.

The day after, the cave is discovered

Redstripe pays a visit to the cave, is chased off

Wind and Eagle join the 4 mains in their endeavor; they are revealed to be the supposed last remaining members of the Tribe

Foxtail and Whitefrost find the group. Whitefrost doubts the good will of the 4 mains and scampers off somewhere; is later found dead, presumably starved to death

Redstripe is found and taken prisoner by Spottedstar; he is later questioned and misleads Spottedstar to ShadowClan

The 4 mains head off to the gathering in secrecy; Redstripe escapes his captors and convinces his littermates to take him to the cave

The next day, Spottedstar and his band of rouges begin their assault on ShadowClan. Blackstar is questioned, killed, and the 4 exiles are nowhere to be found. now, all 5 littermates are being searched for

Tigerstar sees Spottedstar's struggle and sends down his best shadow warrior, Birdsong

2 moons later, Dapplestripe joins the crew from WindClan; why she left is still unknown. it is revealed that Eagle and Icefall are preggers

The same day, the five apprentices become warriors in an unofficial ceremony; Soulpaw recieves a vision from StarClan to bring Sandstar to the moonpool

The same day, Sandstar recieves his nine lives; Birdsong somehow managed to slip her way in StarClan without being noticed

The next day, Sandstar choses Redstripe as his deputy

That night, Sandstar decides to present BrambleClan as a new forest clan and finds the she-cat of his dreams, Birdsong! (and this is where things get interesting)

The next night, Birdsong and Sandstar meet in secrecy, Birdsong reveals that she is preggers although Sandstar has no memory of them actually being together; he offers to take her to BrambleClan and she agrees

That night, Soulpaw recieves a strange message from StarClan

2 days later, Soulpaw recieves a stranger and more ominous message from StarClan. What happens next.. Well, you'll have to find out in chapter 20 ;)

After that thing that happens that you will have to read chapter 20 to find out what happens happens, Soulpaw finds out the extent of Birdsong's power. Soulpaw warns everyone and then Redstripe is attacked by- guess who!- Birdsong.

Soulpaw fights off Brirdsong, Spottedstar appears, Soulpaw is injured and narrowly avoids death

After that whole ordeal, we see that Birdsong is able to use her auroras for a number of things, such as healing herself and others

Birdsong is confronted by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost for her false accusations.

3 weeks later, Icefall gives birth to Breezekit, Spiderkit, and Leafkit.

**END (for now)~**


	29. Paying a Visit

**BrambleClan Story EP. 27- Paying a Visit**

After waiting until the whole clan was sound asleep, I snuck out of camp and followed the BloodClan border which led to the ThunderClan border. Following the stream that lies just on the border, I made my way to the flower-lined path. Scents from all clans were strong here. They must've gotten here before I did. So not to be directly on the path, I picked my way through the undergrowth just fox-lengths away, keeping me and my wings close to the ground. When I approached the spiral pathway leading down to the moonpool, I pricked my ears to see if anyone was awake. Breathing was slow and steady. I hope I'm not late.

Quietly, I padded down the pathway to the water's edge. There was just enough space for me to lie down comfortably and lap up the moon-dappled water. As expected, I fell asleep instantly. Instead of waking up in a lush, green field, I awoke under a shadowy bush. Some cats were conversing in a clearing just ahead.  
"Tigerstar, please! Just hear me out okay-"

"Fuck's sake, Birdsong, how many times am I going to 'just hear you out'?"

"I _have_ to do this soon, if not, I'll be forced out of BloodClan!"

"Oh, _please_! You've been perfectly content roaming the Dark Forest all those seasons."

"But that was different! I was just angry then-"

"And you're not angry now? You sound angry to me."

"I'm not angry, I'm _desperate_!" There was a long pause between them, then Tigerstar finally spoke up.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. NO."

"But, Ti-" Birdsong was cut off by a sharp prod in my flank and a loud ringing in my ears. Startled, I jerked myself awake to see all of the medicine cats staring in my direction. Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat motioned for the others move on, and they did as he said.

"What are you doing here?" He said once the others were out of earshot. There was a hint of worry in his sightless eyes.

"Well, I am a medicine cat."

"Yes I know..." He trailed off.

"And as a medicine cat, I feel that it is my duty to be here. Is there a problem?"

"Well... I was there."

"There? There where?"

"In the Dark Forest. With you."

"But that was only a dream..."

"Yes, I know."

"You were... _In_ my dream?" He nodded. "But.." I trailed off.

"I see you have quite the problem on your hands." I looked up to see a cheeky look on Jayfeather's face.

"BrambleClan can take care of its own problems," I said in a low growl. Without giving him time to reply, I dashed off.

While making my way back to camp, I tried to piece this rather troubling dream together. Birdsong was talking to Tigerstar for some reason. I knew she was plotting with Spottedstar to get rid of us, but would she go so far as to be plotting with Tigerstar? Well, from what I saw, it looks like things aren't going too well for her efforts. Tigerstar said something about her roaming the Dark Forest for seasons. What does that mean? Only dead cats roam the dark forest, and Birdsong is very much alive, although her abilities seem very other-worldly. Is it possible that Birdsong may have been... Resurrected? If so, by whom? And why was she sent to the Dark Forest in the first place?

While busy in thought, I didn't notice Redstripe keeping guard by the cave entrance and nearly ran into him.

"Oh, sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was at the moonpool," I said, "Is everything alright?" Redstripe nodded. As I walked away, I felt someone's cold gaze burning down on me. Turning around to see who it was, I only saw the dark, snow-laden forest behind me.

_**review! if you do it, I'll give you a popsicle C:**_


	30. Back Again

**BrambleClan Story EP. 28- Back Again**

Smoky fog thickened all around me. My vision was blurred; I could barely see my own paws. Yowls were coming from all directions. Some were toms. Some were she-cats. All were unrecognizable. The voice of my mother, Bella, echoed in my ears.

"Don't let darkness obstruct your vision, my darling." Her voice faded away, leaving me in the fog alone. Tears welled in my eyes. _Mother_, I thought to myself, _Where are you?_ Her warm and welcoming scent wreathed around me and I found myself lying in the medicine den. Bella's sent lingered for a while before going away completely.

Sighing, I sat up. Warm sunlight filtered through the lichen covering the medicine den. Stepping out, I saw Icefall sitting with her kits close beside her. She was talking to them.

"One day," She mewed, "You'll be hunting and fighting in the forest alongside me. Oh, that'll be the day..." Her kits, obviously too young to understand, played around her. All but Leafkit, that is. Leafkit seemed to have a better understanding of what her mother was saying. I slowly padded over to her.

"Hello," I greeted, "All is well with the kits?"

"Yes," She breathed, sweeping them closer to her with her tail, "Couldn't be better." Then I suddenly felt that strange feeling again. Some cat's eyes were burning into my fur with great concentration.

"Er, Icefall? You might wanna get the kits in the nursery. They might catch a cold." Doing as I said, she herded the kits into the nursery. I had to find out who or what was watching my every move. But where would I start?

Cautiously, I walked out of the cave into the snowy forest before me. Taking note of every little sound or movement, I came up short after walking almost all the way to BloodClan's border. There was obviously nothing there.

Turning around to head back to the cave, I heard a _thud_ followed by a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Don't give up so soon, kit." Whipping around to see who was the source of this jeer, I saw _her_, standing there, a triumphant look in her eyes. "Well," She sneered, "Aren't you going to howl for your big brother?" I unsheathed my claws.

"This is between you and I."

"Soulpaw, you can't defeat me. Just hand over your stupid clan and things will be resolved. At least that way, you'll get to live. For a little while."

"What do you want from us?" I hissed, "Why are you here?!"

"I came here to help Spottedstar, and that's what I plan on doing. I was once a rouge, and you know us rouges can fight well." She dropped into a fighting stance.

"_Bullshit_," I spat, "You were once dead, you wench! The others can't, but I can see straight through your goddamn lies!"

"Well, looks like I have been found out," Birdsong growled. A soft voice whispered in my ear, _Use my strength. You're going to need it, my darling..._ It was Bella! Just then, my muscles were filled with new strength. Now ready for a fierce battle, I dropped into a defensive crouch.

Birdsong lunged at my flank, bowling me over. I scratched her with my hind legs and barely nipped her on her belly. Using my newfound strength, I flung her off. I darted towards her with paws outstretched, but she swiftly dodged out of my way. Birdsong swung and hit my left wing, knocking a few feathers off. Agitated, I put three long scratches on her cheeks. She stood there, stunned. This allowed me to knock her over and put a deep gash in her flank. _Finish her..._ My mother's voice echoed in my ears. Wasting no time, I bit down hard on her throat and didn't stop until salty, hot blood filled my mouth.

As Birdsong tried to readjust herself, four thick roots sprung up from the ground and grasped all four of her legs. All the leaves from the trees were blown off by a whipping whirlwind, and all the grass and shrubs around me did the same. A thick fog began to accumulate. More roots sprung up from the ground, trapping Birdsong in a cage. Two more roots sprung up on opposite sides of Birdsong and landed on her, pinning her to the ground. Her sky-blue eyes glared at me one last time before a bright flash of light.

When the light subsided and I could see again, I realized that I was back in the forest. I looked down to see not the dead body of my sworn enemy, but a pure white dove that almost blended into the snow. It cocked its head at me before flying away.

_**review! hope you liked this chapter ^^**_


	31. Flee

**BrambleClan Story EP. 29- Flee**

"This'll be quick, I promise," Birdsong cooed. I hope she is right. It's been moons since the kits were driven out, and all my efforts to remove BrambleClan were coming up short. I was having thoughts of giving up, but Birdsong reassured me that they were going to be killed sooner or later and that we needed to try different tactics. After she lied to me about the shadow warrior thing, I started to lose trust in her. I was very surprised to know that she was one herself. Her demeanor told me otherwise.

As she departed camp this cold, snowy morning, I began to wonder what would happen if she did not succeed. My name as a clan leader would be smeared. I could not show my face at gatherings anymore; If I could not successfully complete any of my own missions, what could I complete?

_What am I thinking?_ I thought to myself, _Birdsong can't die. She's to strong._ I need to clear my head. Stepping out of my den, I saw the clan just starting to emerge from their dens. Shortstep was giving orders to a group of warriors. They accepted them and ran out of the entrance and into the forest before them. I hopped down from the ledge that overlooked the camp and Shortstep spotted me. He waddled over, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hello Spottedstar," he began, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Go on," I groaned.

"Well, It's about BrambleClan."

"What about them?"

"What if Birdsong doesn't come out... Well... Alive?"

"Shortsep," I laughed, "She'll be fine. You worry too much." As I walked away, I added, "She'll never be committed to any tom, you know. It's just not her."

"W-what?" He stammered.

"You heard me." And with that, I bounded off to my den.

By now, it was moonhigh. Was Birdsong's expedition really taking this long? _I suppose your best victories take a while to carry out._ I thought to myself. Not a soul stirred in BloodClan; everyone was sound asleep except for me and Shortstep, who was keeping watch at the entrance. Anticipating Birdsong's arrival in the morning, I nestled in my fern-and-feathers bedding and promptly drifted off.

When I woke up, I was in a unfamilliar place. The ground was barren and deprived of grass, and the trees looked as if they were dead for seasons. The sky was gray and starless. A gentle voice behind me let me know that I was not alone.

"I know you're there," she rasped, "Show yourself."

"H-Hello?" I said, cautiously picking my way through the dense fog that was beginning to form.

"Come closer," The voice whispered. Obidently, I continued forward until I came upon a clearing. What I saw there jolted me enough to nearly rouse me from my slumber.

I saw a blue-gray cat bound to the dead forest floor by thick, brown roots. Her eyes were glazed over and sightless. She had three long scratches on her cheek, one deep gash in her flank, and a gaping hole in her neck. Her fur was ruffled and dirty.

"Look at me," She rasped. "Look what that _kit_ did to me." I was astonished at the sight. "They'll do the same to you, Spottedstar."

"What? N-no they won't! I'll make sure of it! I'll-"

"Oh, stop it," She growled, "No matter how hard you try, one day, you'll end up like me."

"A brave and powerful warrior?" I asked.

"No, you idiot," she sneered, "Dead and bound to the goddamn ground forever!"

"I'll kill them all before they set a claw on me," I declared, "I will not give in to them!"

"There's no way," She whispered, "The future is inevitable and cannot be undone."

"No! Birdsong, I'll... Just... Just wait!"

"Heh... Look who's begging now." And with that, I jerked awake, head swinging wildly from side to side. I have to get out of here. They can't do this to me, or my clan. I won't let them. Without giving a second thought, I hastily bounded out of my den and almost fell from the rocky outcropping just outside of it. I half slid-half tumbled down the side of it and landed with an audible _thump_. Shaking the dust and scraps of grass from my fur, I quickly padded over to Shortstep who was still keeping watch.

"You've been a good warrior, Shortstep. Don't fuck up my clan." Without giving him time to reply, I dashed off into the snowy, dark forest before me. This would be my home now.

BrambleClan will rue the day they drove the leader of BloodClan out of his own home.

_**that's it for now. review!**_


End file.
